Brighter Than Sunshine
by MoonChild99
Summary: AUish. Pam is pregnant and alone. Who will be there to help her? Ryan/Pam. LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE NOW UP!
1. Pregnant!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**In every story I read Ryan is portrayed as a jerk. Well, this story he will not. **

**This will be post season 2 AU story.**

**The story will switch Pam and Ryan's perspective but it's not P.O.V. Ryan will be bold and** Pam will be regular

Chapter 1.

Pam walked into the office around eleven o'clock that morning. She didn't even have a response for Dwight, who threatened to write her up. She didn't have the energy to tell him that she was at a doctor's appointment, an appointment where she got news that she did not want to hear.

She decided that after two weeks of throwing up every morning, she needed to make an appointment. Today, her fears were confirmed…she was pregnant. Pam didn't mean for it to happen but since the whole Jim debacle which ended with him leaving for Stamford, she was lonely. It was her drunken relapse with Roy that got her in this mess. He hasn't talked to her since she told him that it was a mistake and told him to leave. That was about two months ago.

She really couldn't blame anyone but herself for this mess. If she had been honest with herself from the beginning, she would be happy. Jim would be here and they would be together. He would be at his desk across from her making her laugh instead of Ryan, who kept to himself. She royally screwed things up and she could never get her life back to the way it was before.

Looking at the clock on her computer, she saw it was only twelve thirty. Sighing, she figured that it would be better if she buried herself into her work in hopes of making time go faster. Even though she dreaded it she had to tell Roy and she would rather do it here than somewhere alone. She knew that he had a temper and Pam thought she might be safer in a public place. She just wanted to get it over.

There weren't many phone calls that day but Michael had managed to muck up the files in his office that corporate had sent over. Due to him being busy with "business calls", she had to straighten them out.

"Goodnight, Pam" Phyllis said warmly. Pam looked at the clock and saw in fact that it was five o'clock now. How did the time go from going too slow to too fast she wondered.

"Have a good weekend," Pam replied with a small smile. It was now or never.

Pam gathered her things quickly and ran down to the warehouse but she couldn't find him. After asking around quickly she found that he had just left cursing under her breath, she ran into the parking lot hoping that he was still there… and he was.

"ROY!" she shouted across the parking lot. Pam saw him stiffen but he didn't turn around. She walked closer to him but still kept a distance. "Please, I need to talk to you."

Roy slowly turned around to face her and walked to where she stood in the now nearly empty parking lot. She knew that his was going to be much harder that she had expected as she saw the look in his eyes.

"I thought that we didn't have anything to say to each other anymore," he said with an edge to his voice. She looked at her feet and started to fidget. "I'm not going to stand here all day."

"I…I'm…" she couldn't get it out.

"You're what, sorry? You want to come crawling back to me?" He asked impatiently while crossing his arms.

"No, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

**Ryan ran a hand through his hair he just couldn't figure it out really. How could he not make one sale? It's freaking paper supplies any idiot could sell paper and paper supplies. Dwight offered his help, actually he said he could be a mentor for him but he refused now he is rethinking the offer. All he wanted to do was go home and forget about work. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pam and Roy by his car. He thought about asking them to move so he could leave but they seemed to be fighting and he did not want to get involved.**

**"You want money from me?" he heard Roy ask as Pam shook her head no. "You know what, Pam? If you don't care about me then I don't care about you."**

**"I never said that I wanted anything from you, Roy. God, I just thought that you should know," Ryan could tell that her voice was shaky he couldn't help but wonder what they were fighting about. Ryan inched a little closer still undetected by the arguing pair.**

**"Do what you want, Pam. I'm not going to help you I want nothing to do with this. I wouldn't even care if you got an abortion," Roy walked away and Ryan froze. Pam was pregnant!**

**"Ryan?" Pam asked as she spotted him. He looked at her and he didn't know what to do, there was no way he could make a run for it. "When did you…how much…" she fumbled for words.**

**"I…um my …" he pointed to his car behind her.**

**"Oh, sorry," she whispered. He walked to his car and she moved away but turned to look at him. "You're not going to say anything are you?" When Ryan looked at her, she started to cry. He was never good in these sorts of situations. However, looking at her he couldn't just leave her standing here alone in an empty parking lot.**

**Placing his bag on the back of his car, he walked over to her and took her into his arms. The word awkward didn't even start to describe with situation but he felt her relax when he started to lightly rub her back with one his hands while his other held her head against his shoulder.**

* * *

Pam felt her own arms hug him back as if they had a mind of their own. She was not sure why she was letting Ryan, a person that she never talked to hug her but it was comforting in a strange way. Pam took a deep breath and pulled away from his embrace. As she looked up at him, she was glad to find that he didn't know what to do either.

"I guess I should let you go," she told him quietly. "Thanks…you know…for."

"Yeah, no problem, I'm going to go now," he told her moving away and getting into his car. Pam walked to her own car and got in, she gripped the stirring wheel, she had no idea what to do.

Now, she was just as confused as ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Don't throw stones at me because it's a Ryan/Pam story. Please be nice if you review (I'm insecure) but I don't really expect any. I hope my switching between the two wasn't confusing.


	2. Morning Sickness

I would like to thank:

LoveMeSomeJAM: I'm a huge Jam fan myself but sometimes I need a different pairing. Thanks for the review.

Kitty- Euphoria: I understand. Ryan and Pam would never happen but they are my favorite non-couple. Thanks for reviewing.

Randa Beth: Thank you! I'm glad someone other then me knows this is just a story and I at this point don't plan on putting Karen in the story. Thanks again.

* * *

This chapter will be mainly in Ryan's perspective.

Chapter 2.

**Ryan sat at his desk the following Monday but Pam had yet to show up. He couldn't shake what had occurred that last Friday, he just never saw Pam look so sad before, It wasn't a "Jim left and I lost my friend" sad but a "I'm so lost" sad. Although he would not admit it, he was worried about her and now at 9:30 she still hasn't showed up.**

**He was worried that maybe Roy had shown up and something may have happened but that sounded too drastic. Ryan couldn't help the many thoughts that kept racing through his head. Not that he would anyway, he did not think he could get much work down until this little mystery was solved. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Dwight plopped down in his chair with a determined look on his face and whispering too himself. Ryan was just going to ignore his mumbling but when he heard Pam's name his interest increased.**

**"What are you doing?" He asked Dwight. Dwight turned his chair slowly and stared at Ryan for second and it was quite annoying.**

**"Well, it seems that our little receptionist called in sick this morning," Dwight started and Ryan felt relieved that nothing bad happened. "Michael and I just called her and she didn't answer her phone which I learned from the Oscar investigation means she's not really sick."**

**"She could be sleeping," Ryan, pointed out while sitting back his chair and crossing his arms. Dwight laughed at him and took the same pose as if challenging him.**

**"You are so naive. That is what she wants everyone to think, Ryan. Now, I get to go undercover and spy on her," a creepy smile formed on his face and Ryan figured she had morning sickness and she probably didn't want the office to know yet and find out from Dwight.**

**"Come with me," Ryan said and walked into Michael's office. Michael who seemed caught up playing with ninjas didn't notice them walk in, Ryan rolled his eyes. "Michael?"**

**Michael jumped in shock, threw the ninjas on the floor, and sat up straight up in his chair.**

**"Ryan, my man, what can I help you with?" Michael asked.**

**"Dwight's…mission, I don't think it will work." Dwight glared at him. "I mean if she's not there and she sees him waiting for her she might not…umm show up at all and you can't catch her. If Pam sees him and she is at home she could make herself look sick."**

**"You have a point," Michael said nodding his head in agreement. "Dwight why didn't you think of this?" Before Dwight could defend himself, Ryan spoke.**

**"That's why I should go. I don't have a reason to spy on her." Ryan smiled innocently knowing it would win Michael over and it did. Getting her address, he left for her apartment.**

* * *

Pam groaned and laid her head on the tiled bathroom floor, which felt cold against her sweaty face. She knew she would get sick but how come no ever warned her it could get this bad. When she woke up, she debated if she should call Michael and tell him that she would not be coming in today. However, she figured he would bug her too much if she waited until he showed up at the office so she decided that it would be better to call before anyone got there.

She would have to tell everyone what was going on because once she gets back to the office. She's sure they would get suspicious when she will be running for that bathroom like no tomorrow. Pam closed her eyes thinking that she was okay to get up but once she sat up a wave a nausea hit her and she held onto her new best friend…the toilet.

Reaching up she flushed and feel back to her previous position. Pam closed her eyes almost feeling like she could drift asleep on the floor but the sound of knocking startled her. Sighing she tried to get up but decided that it wasn't such idea and hoped however was out there would go away.

"Pam," a voice called out. "Pam," it sounded familiar.

"Ryan?" she asked from the bathroom floor. He must have figured out where she was because he was now at the bathroom door looking at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dwight was planning on coming here to spy on you. I convinced them I was a better choice. Do you want help off the floor?" he asked crouching down by her and she nodded her head yes.

She felt him help her up to a sitting position but she didn't move any further.

"Take your time," he told her. Pam rubbed her eyes and tried to stand but seemed to have a hard time. "Come on," he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Ryan stepped out in the hallway and looked down at her. Her hair was a bit damp and she looked a little pale.**

**"Where do you want to go?" he asked quietly.**

**"Couch," she mumbled against him. Ryan walked back into the living room and laid her gently on the couch. He watched as she shifted around and got comfortable. "If it's going to be like this I guess I can't hide it," she told him.**

**"You should eat something help settle your stomach. Is it like the flu? If you eat will you throw up?" Ryan looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.**

**Ryan turned and spotted what could only be a kitchen walking that way he figured that he could find something for her. Opening one of her cupboards, he found some crackers. Figuring it would be better for her to try to eat something that wouldn't be bad coming back up. Taking a glass from her cabinet, he filled it halfway with water and returned to her. Her color seemed to be better.**

**"I don't know if this will help but…" Ryan started but she smiled and cut him off.**

**"Thanks," she said and took both the water and the crackers. He watched her try a cracker and they looked at each other as if to see if she was going to be sick but she smiled again. A half an hour passed and they sat on her couch in silence with occasional comments.**

**"I think I'm good. I feel much, much better now. I must have gotten it out of my system." She told him.**

**Ryan's phone started to ring and saw that it was Michael. Instead of answering it he figured that it would probably just be better to go back. He tucked his phone back in his pocket.**

**"You should get back," Pam told him he looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Trying to get rid of me," he smiled and she laughed and shook her head no. "Yeah, we don't want Dwight coming out here do we?"**

**"No," Pam laughed "We don't want that. I'm fine I swear. I'm just going to clean up and get some rest."**

**"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he walked out and headed back to the office.**

* * *

Pam couldn't figure it out. Why was Ryan being so helpful? This didn't seem to be the same Ryan who wanted nothing to with people from the office, not that she could blame him for that . Maybe this was one nice thing that he wanted to do. Whatever it was it felt nice not to be alone even it was for a half an hour.

* * *

**Ryan got to his desk and Michael and Dwight bombarded him with questions.**

**"Was she watching talk shows while eating ice cream in her pajamas?" Dwight asked him. Ryan looked at all the expected faces that were looking at him.**

**"No, she was really sick, throwing up, it wasn't pretty," he told them.**

**"I knew my Pam wouldn't lie, Dwight you are so paranoid," Michael went back to his office but Dwight stared at him curiously.**

**"What type of vomit was it?" Dwight asked. Ryan's eyes widened and looked to his computer. What's wrong with this guy?**

A/N

I have no idea what happens in certain stages of pregnancy. I've never been pregnant or been around someone who was pregnant so I'm making it up as I go along.

Please remember this is just a story. I know Pam and Ryan won't ever get together but that is why there is fan fiction. FICTION is the main word here.

I hope to update by Friday or sooner once I get chapter 7 completed.


	3. Cat's Out of the Bag

**I would like to thank my reviewers**

**sezza**: Thanks! I'm glad that I have the pregnancy written right.

**Darth Avery**: Thanks so much. I'm glad there are more of us (Ryan/Pam) shippers out there.

**LoveMeSomeJAM**: I like to think if Ryan were to losen up and have fun he would be like Jim. I didn't take what you said as criticizing. Thanks!

**Summerbelle**: There will be some Kelly in this chapter and later on. Jim will make an appearence soon and he may return later. Thanks for the review.

**not like you**: Ryan will have a jackass moment or two. Thanks for reviewing.

**maura:** Thanks! I didn't want to write Ryan as a jerk and all Angsty.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Two Weeks Later.

Pam had told Toby. Although she didn't tell him who the father was she was sure that he knew it was Roy. Pam was thankful that he didn't bring it up. After she went back to her desk, she decided that it would be best to try to stay busy and keep her mind off things. However, the harder she tried the more she got distracted.

"How dare you not tell me," Michael yelled across the office at her. "You told…_Toby… _first. Who else knew that Ryan and Pam are going to have a baby? How many of you have betrayed me?" Michael continued to shout dramatically waving his hands wildly in the air.

Pam's mouth dropped in shock. How the hell did he find out and how did he get it so wrong. She looked over at Ryan and saw that he too had the exact same look on his face. In what seemed like a nano second the whole office was asking her questions and talking at once.

"How long have you two been together?"

"I'm surprised it's not Jim's"

"How far along are you? This is so exciting."

Pam couldn't take it; this was not how she wanted people to find out. She wasn't really planning on telling them until it became too obvious. She again took a look at Ryan who still sat unmoving in his chair with a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes wide and mouth open, she would have laughed at him but right now, it was not so funny.

"Stop. Everybody just be quiet," Pam stood from her chair and yelled. "Yes, I am pregnant but Ryan is not the father. Michael, how did you find out?"

"It's was in Toby's paperwork that happened to be sitting on his desk. It's his fault that everybody knows." Michael said defending himself. "Pam I'm really hurt that you didn't tell me. We are so close and it's like you don't trust me."

"No, Michael it's none of your business," she yelled loudly at him it even shocked herself. Everyone stopped talking and Ryan was now looking at her. "I…I don't know where that came from."

"Hormones," Dwight spoke up.

"I think I need to talk to you and Ryan in my office right now," Michael told them evenly.

Pam and Ryan both went into his office and sat down not knowing how he would react, it was always a toss up with Michael. Pam was ready to defend herself but Ryan looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I must say that I'm glad that Ryan is not the father," Michael said seriously. "I mean he wouldn't be a good one," he finished by 'whispering' to her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Michael?" Ryan asked speaking for the first time since Michael's announcement.

"Your young and unfortunately you have yet to make one sale. As you're best friend, I have to tell you. Ryan, you would not be a great provider for them." Michael said and Pam thought that this was some kind of joke because she has never seen Michael like this before. She has never seen him so serious.

"That is true," Dwight said through the slightly opened door.

"Dwight get out," Michael snapped at him. "Well, I guess we will have to finish this later. Some people just can't mind their own business. "

* * *

**Ryan was in the break room when Pam came in to get some tea. He couldn't stop thinking about what Michael said. As if she knew what he was thinking Pam spoke up.**

**"Just forget about what he said. You're still new to sales and you'll start to pick it up soon." She told him but that was not what he was thinking about.**

**"No, it wasn't that…it was the other thing that he said. I wouldn't be a good dad. Look at him; he can't do anything without someone holding his hand. He still plays with G.I Joes and I swear one day when I had to clean his office…I saw a Barbie." Ryan ranted all at once reminding him of Kelly. That thought made him wince.**

**"Ryan, since when do you care what he says. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to be the best mom. Kids hate me," he looked at her as if she was crazy. "Every child that I have ever encountered has run away from me."**

**"You'll be a great mom," he assured her. He watched as she gave him a soft smile and hugged him. Hugging her back he realized that he has gotten used to her hugging him and that it felt quiet nice.**

**"Well," Angela said, "I must say that I'm not surprised by the news. This sort of thing always happens to women like you." Angela crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.**

**"You know Angela," Pam said. "If I were you I would be worried about people finding out a certain relationship you have with a beet loving salesman." Pam snapped for the second time that day.**

**"I don't know what you talking about. Dwight and I barely have a professional…" Angela started but Pam cut her off.**

**"Cut the crap, Angela. I've known for a long time now," Pam told her.**

**Ryan couldn't help but be impressed by this Pam and feel a bit queasy about this newfound information. Angela stormed out of the break room and Ryan laughed at the situation.**

**"You know Pam I have a feeling that the office won't be as boring as it usually is with your unpredictable behavior." Ryan said and Pam lightly pouched him in the arm. "You're violent too? I'm going to have to watch out for you."**

* * *

She had got through the day. With all the chaos and misunderstandings, she was able to get through the day. Walking to her car, she could see Roy by his truck with some woman she didn't know. Even though it shouldn't hurt, it did, he had moved on and she had to do the same. 

"Pam," Kelly called out. "Are you and Ryan going out because I heard some things…" she looked like she was going to cry.

"No, Kelly we are just friends...if that." Pam said tiredly.

"That's good because he and I went out once but he never called me again. Anyway, it could be serious." Kelly informed her.

"Again, no, Kelly we are just friends."

Getting into her car, she rubbed her eyes. She then decided that she was going to make things better for herself and for her baby. She was going to go at it alone but she was going to be okay.

* * *

A/N 

I have through Chapter 7 written but once I get chapter 8 done I will post again. I like to have three or four chapters done before I post so I don't feel rushed on needing to write a chapter.

Look for a new one by Friday.


	4. Two Visits

**Katie: I wish there were more Pam/Ryan stories out there as well. Thanks for reading.**

**not like you: Thanks! I think if he tried Ryan would be a good dad as well.**

**dancer288: Thanks for reading and giving this pairing a chance.**

**young for enernity: I can't tell you what will happen when/if Jim comes back. Thaks for the review.**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope my next update will be next week. My hours at work have been crazy.**

I guess lied about Ryan being all nice in my story. He will be but this chapter not so much.

Chapter 4.

Pam didn't get to see her parents much and when they found out her mother demanded that she come and stay with them for the weekend. She already had a preconceived notion of what they were going to say to her. Roy had been part of her life for so long that they had already thought of him as their son in law. After she cancelled the wedding, they tried to talk her into working it out with Roy and tell her it was just cold feet.

"Is he going to help you?" Jack, her father asked.

"No, I don't want his help and he doesn't want anything to do with it." Pam said fidgeting on her parents couch. "It's not like it was his entire fault anyway."

"Well, I guess you're better off without that idiot; I never liked him very much anyway." Pam could not believe what her father had just said. "That's right. After the first six years I figured her wasn't going anywhere so I just pretended to like him."

"Pam, sweetie your father and I talked about this one night after you called and told us. We think that it would be a good idea if you moved here. Get out of Scranton and be close to your family." Her mother told her.

"What, no I can't just pick up and leave. I have a job and an apartment…" Pam trailed off.

"Those things can be replaced. It would just be safer this way," her mom went on to say. "There is nothing keeping you there."

* * *

**Ryan smiled to himself when he finished the last question on his very last final. He had a good feeling that he past them all and felt very proud of himself. A few months ago he told himself that once he finished school he was going to get out of Scranton and away from Dunder-Mifflin but now he wasn't even sure anymore. , so much as happened in such little time.**

**As he drove away from his school he past by the city park and swore he saw Jim there. Turning around he drove back by and pulled in. Walking over to the basketball court sure enough it was Jim.**

**"Jim, what are you doing here?" Jim looked up at him from the small seat of bleachers.**

**"Um, I wanted to talk to Pam but she wasn't home. I figured I would just wait and try later," Jim told him but Ryan knew that she wasn't going to be home all weekend after overhearing her tell Phyllis of her plans. It would be the right thing to do if he told Jim but he wasn't going to. "She didn't tell me that she called the wedding off. I had to hear it from Michael."**

**"I'm sure that she had other things on her mind," Ryan said kicking at the ground. "It's not like you really needed to know after you ran off like that."**

**"Wow, you have no idea what went on between us," Jim said. "I just need to straighten things out between us and …before she hears tell her that I have a girlfriend."**

**Ryan knew why he came here now. He just wanted to rub the fact that he found someone in her face and he wasn't going to let him do it to her. He had to get rid of him.**

**"Listen, everything is back to normal now. For the first time she's not all sad since you left. She's made friends that are going to look out for her and you can't come back here to screw it up for her." Ryan explained. "I'll tell her to call you if she wants but don't expect a call."**

**"Why do you care? Are you saying you're like my replacement?" Jim asked standing up and crossing his arms.**

**"No, I'm just saying I found that Pam is a great person without you hovering over her all the time. Go back to Stamford Jim; life here didn't stop when you left." With that, Ryan walked away and did not look back at Jim. Though he briefly wondered if Jim would wait until Pam got back but figured that he would grow tired of waiting. After all, isn't that part of the reason why he left in the first place?**

* * *

Pam sat and watched the sunset go down from her parents back porch. Her mother come out and sat down beside her, giving her a sweater, as the night air grew chilly. Pam wasn't sure where to start or even if she wanted to her mom about Ryan.

"If I moved here it would be like I was running away from everything. I want to do this for myself and it's not as if I'm going to be completely alone. I have…" Pam was about to say Ryan but then decided that it would be better not to.

"Who? Is it a certain someone?" Her mom asked with concern and amusement in her voice if that was possible. "I don't think getting into a relationship would be a good idea."

"It's no one and no I'm not in a relationship. He's just sort of been helping me besides Roy; he was the first one I told. It's not Jim either so don't think that." Pam lay down with her head on her mothers lap.

"Just promise me if things get too rough and hard too handle you will ask for help. We want to help so don't feel guilty for asking for anything. We will help you anytime you need it." She told Pam. "Get some rest because in a few months you're going to wish you could."

Although she was happy that she got to see her mom and dad all weekend a part of her was happy to be back in the office listening to Michaels offensive jokes even as awful as they are. She didn't feel so claustrophobic in the office.

"So, anything interesting this weekend?" Ryan asked from his desk, chair turned to her.

"No, just a visited my parents but that's all," Pam answered.

"Good…that's good. That's all?" He asked again and Pam was confused.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" Pam asked leaning forward a bit in her chair.

* * *

**Ryan felt guilty, he never felt guilty but he thought it would be best not to let her know about Jim. If Jim didn't get contact her by now when he probably knew her cell phone number he didn't really want to talk to her anyway.**

**"No, it's Scranton you didn't miss a thing." Ryan smiled and turned back to his computer. Ryan looked at Dwight and decided he needed to ask for help. "Hey Dwight, are you still willing to help me?"**

**Dwight sat up straight and smiled at Ryan. Ryan heard a small laugh from behind him and was sure that Pam was laughing at him.**

**"There is a lot you have to learn which you didn't learn in school. Mainly it's people skills…" Dwight went on as Ryan half listened. Michael's words still stung from last week and he now decided that he had to prove him wrong and become a good…no great salesman. **

* * *

**A/N 2**

**Well, just in case you don't know. My title 'Brighter then Sunshine' did come from the song by Auqalung. **


	5. First Sale

**I am sorry if my last chapter was horrible. **

**Chapter 5.**

**Two Months Later **

As Pam stood in the supply closet, she had to stand on her tippy toes to get what she needed. What she needed, was a box that held folders, so she could replace the old torn ones in the filing cabinet. Right as she was about to grab the edge of the box, two hands grabbed it before she could fully grasp it. Turning around slowly, she saw Michael standing there with a smile on his face.

"You should not be reaching for anything high up," he told her in a somewhat reprimanding voice. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this."

Much to her embarrassment, both Michael and Dwight have been helpful to her while in the office. At any given moment, one of them would be there to help her get something off a self or a bottom filing cabinet. As sweet as it was, she could still do these things. A part of her couldn't help but feel a bit suffocated but she didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Michael, I'm only five months pregnant. I can manage to carry a box of folders; it's not like their heavy." Pam told him but she knew it was no good, they had this conversation many times before.

"Pam, Pam , Pam you need to just sit down and work on answering the phone. Relax! Take your shoes off and kick up your feet," he said while directing her to her desk. "You have it good right now…take advantage of it."

She looked at Ryan for help but he was on the phone and it seemed to be pretty important. Over the past two months, they had grown close. He too has been quite helpful but different in the way then Michael and Dwight were. Pam found that he was great to talk to when she had her small freak-outs about having a baby. They even started their own little routine where he would go over to her apartment, watch a movie and eat dinner together. It was something that she looked forward to every day

* * *

**Ryan was nervous all day. Today was going to be the day where he finds out if he can close a sale after all the work he did with Dwight's help. Four times, he tried to pick up the phone today but all four times, he couldn't bring himself to dial the number. **

"**You have a half an hour," Dwight said not even looking up from his paperwork. **

**Ryan looked at his watch and saw it was almost two. Dwight was right, Ryan had told the client he would call by 2:30. He wasn't sure what was holding him back. Both Dwight and Pam have told him many times that he could make this sale. He tried to block everything out around him and told himself that he could do this. Picking up his phone, he dialed the number and to his surprised or maybe dismay someone answered right away.**

"**This is Ryan Howard from Dunder-Mifflin calling for Mr. Williams," he told the receptionist. Ryan glanced to his left at Dwight who gave him the thumbs up. "Yes, good afternoon sir…you have? That's great…umm, all I need is to get your confirmation number." Ryan said and wrote down the number his client gave him. "Thank you sir and I hope to do business with you again."**

"**You did it," Dwight whispered excitedly after Ryan got off the phone and Dwight started to shake his shoulder. "I knew I could whip you into shape." Dwight got up from his desk, ran into Michael's office, and then came out a few seconds later with Michael in tow. **

"**Everybody," Michael announced. "Today I feel like a proud papa. Our little Ryan here has made his first sale." Ryan saw everyone in the office clap for him albeit lamely but it made him feel like maybe he could be sales representative.**

**

* * *

**

Pam hit the top of Ryan's head with a folder and sat down on his desk about an hour later.

"So, was that as hard as you thought it would be?" She asked him and he leaned back in his chair.

"I guess not. You know…you won't be able to sit on my desk soon," he told her and leaned forward. "You might it break it," he joked.

Pam's mouth dropped open and jokingly glared at him. For a split second, she thought she might never tell him one of her nightmares again.

"How dare you use that against me," she laughed and punched his arm; it was something they both expected to happen everyday. "You know, Ryan. You should be nice to me because I could go tell Michael that you want to go out and celebrate with him."

"If you do that then we won't be able to do our dinner and a movie tonight. Let me tell you, I found a great movie," he told her.

"Really? Tell me what it is?" Pam asked but he just shook his head no.

"You will just have to wait, now quit distracting me from my work," Pam looked at his computer and rolled her eyes.

"You're work consists of downloading music from iTunes?" Pam hopped off his desk and walked away, sitting down at her own desk. She hid a smile as he walked up to her desk.

"What about you Ms. Gilmore Girls season 1 through 3," Ryan retaliated. Pam gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Did you forget I had to fill in for you before? I know about your Gilmore Girls."

"I do not have season 1 through 3," she replied and with that, Ryan came around behind her desk and took her mouse from her. After clicking a few things, he laughed.

"Oh your right…you're on season 5 now," Ryan cocked his head to the side and waited for an explanation but she could not come up with anything.

"Go back to your iTunes, Ryan. I actually have work to do," she told him in a huff for letting him get the last jab.

After he went back to his desk, she took a jellybean from her candy dish and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. She saw him shake his head and mutter something about violence.

**A/N**

**I don't know what season Gilmore Girls was out on DVD when season three of The Office was on TV so just pretend it was season 5. **

**Also, I don't know how they close a sale over the phone. Did they ever really show an episode where they did? If so…then I missed it. **


	6. Boy or Girl?

dancer288: I love Jam too but I'm glad you are starting to like Ryan and Pam. Thanks for reviewing.

not like you: Thanks, for your review. I did see that episode but they really didn't show anything. Oh well!

John T.G: I like to think that Ryan could losen up some. Thanks for reviewing chapter four.

Chapter 6.

**Ryan stood in front of Pam's apartment door with a movie in hand. He had offered to pick some food up on the way, but she said that she would cook something for them tonight. He knocked on her door and it almost opened immediately, making him wonder if she had been waiting by the door for him to show up. He couldn't help but think that he liked that.**

**"Hey, Ryan come in," she said and he watched her dash right back into the kitchen.**

**Walking in, he shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen himself to see what she was doing. She pulled what looked like a homemade veggie pizza out of the oven and threw it on the counter, shaking her hand wildly in the air.**

**"Don't wave you're hand around," he said walking over to her and reached to turn her faucet on. "Cold water is best," he continued to help while informing her on what to do. "Ice works too."**

**"You were really close to sounding like Dwight," Pam said to him.**

**"After I just helped you, you must insult me? For that, I won't give you my last bite of ice cream tonight," he said to her and went back to the door to take his jacket and shoes off.**

**"You act like I beg you for it," she called from the kitchen and over the noise of getting the silverware and plates out.**

**He couldn't help himself, "That's what…"**

**"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Get in here and get your food," he could tell that she was trying not to smile.**

**"Yes, dear" he replied and moved around her in her small kitchen.**

* * *

Pam got comfortable on her couch as Ryan got the movie ready. Every week they had a theme, this week was cheesy and tacky. Two days ago, they watched her pick of 'Mars Attacks!' and then talked about how stupid it is now as it was then. Ryan turned to her and said,

"For your viewing pleasure tonight we have a camp classic," as Ryan turned, she saw the main menu come up. "It's none other then 'Meat Balls' …part 2."

As Ryan settled down beside her, they stayed quite through the movie as they always did. When they first started this routine, the silence was a little uncomfortable but as time went on, she found that the silence was relaxing. They stopped trying to come up with something to say and just did what came naturally.

"You know," She spoke up and placed her plate on the coffee table. "You know I always thought that alien was cute and he still is."

"You wanted to marry that alien when you were little?" he asked teasingly but she thought it better not to respond and just watch the movie. "Pause it, I'll go get the ice cream," Ryan told her.

Pam put her hand on her now visible bump. At least it was in the tee shirt that is she was wearing. She had a doctor's appointment on Saturday and she has been trying to get up enough nerve to ask him if he wants to join her. Pam thought that maybe it was a little too serious situation for their friendship. As he came back into the room, he handed her the bowl that clearly had more ice cream in it. As he played the movie, she fiddled with her spoon.

"Ryan, um you don't have to if you don't want to but…never mind," she swore to herself thinking how stupid she must sound.

"What?" he asked fully looking at her.

"I have a doctor's appointment Saturday to find out the sex of the baby. I was just wondering if you want to come with me." She could not bear to look at him. The minute that she actually said it, she thought it was a bad idea and wished she never said it.

* * *

**"That's…um" Ryan was at loss for words. It surprised him that she would want him to go with her.**

**"Like I said, you don't have to go," he watched as she took a bite of her ice cream and tried to pretend that she was watching the movie.**

**They both stayed silent for a while letting the movie wash over the stillness in the air. He did not want her to be mad at him and it's was not as if he said no, he just hesitated. Hesitating didn't always mean a bad thing. He just thought that maybe she would want her mom to go with her…someone important.**

**As the credits rolled, he offered her his last bite of ice cream as if it was a peace offering. She, like always, took it but she couldn't look up at him.**

**"I'll go," he told her and she smiled.**

**Saturday**

**Ryan drove her to the doctor's office as she fiddled with his radio. He assumed that she was just trying to calm herself.**

**"Have you thought about what you wanted the baby to be?" he asked and she stopped on some station that he didn't know but heard country music.**

**"As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't help it. I guess a girl would be nice, I think I could raise a girl. I could raise her not to make all the same mistakes I did. You know, like don't let a guy take your dreams from you and don't settle." Pam laughed but it was a bitter laugh. "I could write a book on that."**

**Ryan didn't know if he was supposed to say something to make her feel better or not. It didn't matter now as he pulled into the parking lot. He switched off the radio not able to stand any more of that country music and parked the car.**

**"You ready?" he asked her but instead of answering she just got out of the car and went into the building. He was just as nervous as she was.**

* * *

Pam felt Ryan shift nervously back and fourth on his feet over her shoulder. Looking down at herself, she grimaced; she hated wearing the paper gowns.

"How are you today, Pam?" Her doctor asked as she came in.

"I'm good," Pam replied and she looked at Ryan, who smiled at her. Her doctor, Dr. Corbet wheeled the ultrasound machine to the table.

"I see you brought the baby's father today," Dr. Corbet said approvingly while getting the machine ready. Pam froze and just nodded her head yes before any words came out of her mouth.

"Yes, he didn't have to work today," Pam lied and Ryan's eyes widened. "Right, sweetie?"

"Right, no work for me today," Ryan lied along with her but mouthed the word _what _to her but she just shrugged.

Pam laid back and the doctor pulled the paper gown up and exposed the swell of her stomach. She tried her best not to blush because Ryan was right there. As she looked at him, he seemed to be just as uncomfortable as she was.

"The baby has a strong a heart beat," she said and moved the paddle

around. "Everything looks really great, Pam. Are you ready to find out this time if you're having a boy or girl?" Dr. Corbet looked between the two. Pam was biting her lip and Ryan seemed to be in awe of what was on the screen.

"I'm ready," she whispered as she tried to prepare herself for what she was about hear. She told herself that it didn't matter what it was as long as the baby was healthy.

"Well, in about four months, you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl. Congratulations, I'll print these out for you." The doctor took off, Pam started to cry, without thinking she held out her hand, and Ryan took it. This was not the reaction she thought she would have.

"Oh my god," Pam spoke softly. "I can do this right?"

"Yeah," he whispered back eyes still locked on the screen. "Yes, you can do this."

His hand still held hers.

* * *

Small spoiler : Michael and Kelly will both make appearances.

A/N

My friends asked me when is Jim going to come back into the story. I'll tell you that Pam will sort of hear from him soon.

I'm trying not to make him out to be such a jerk...I'll explain in later chapters.


	7. Alien Baby

**MrsBigTuna: Thanks for the review.**

**not like you: I had Pam take the lead. Thanks for the review.**

**dancer288: thanks more will come next week.**

**MrsJKras: Thanks so much. Let's just say they will go through a lot in the story.**

**2Stellar: Thanks for the review. I like to make Ryan as mice as I can without really losing who he is. **

* * *

Chapter 7. 

After the doctor's appointment, both Ryan and Pam were quite. Now that she knew the baby was a girl, she started to think about the nursery, clothes, not to mention diapers, bottles and sleepless nights. This is the exact reason why she tried to hold off knowing the sex of the baby. Now it was real, now she had to think about what she was going to do and how she was going to afford everything.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Ryan asked while picking at his food.

"No, I don't want to name her yet if something goes wrong," she told him but the look on his face told her that he didn't like her answer too much.

"You think something's going to go wrong?" Ryan put his fork down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, it's just you never know. I don't want to pick out a name until I see her anyway. Oh, no, Michael," Pam whispered the last part.

"Well, what do we have here? It's only my two favorite people in the office …out together." Michael said stealing a chair from another table and sat down with them.

"Michael," Pam said, "Ryan and I were just leaving but we will see you in the office on Monday."

As Pam and Ryan got up from the table, Michael grabbed Pam's arm making her purse fall open and the sonogram picture fell out on the table. Before she could grab it, Michael snatched it up. He held it up to the sun light through the window and scrunched his face up.

"What is this? It looks like an alien," he announced and dropped it on the table as if he touched something gross. Although she did not know why, Pam could feel tears burn her eyes.

"Michael," Ryan said quietly "That is Pam's baby."

"Eww, that's what it looks like…" Michael started but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "I mean it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Pam didn't want to stick around there any longer. Grabbing her things, she stomped away from them. Dealing with Michael would have to wait until Monday.

* * *

"**Are you okay?" Ryan asks when they get back into her apartment. He took a step back as she whipped around to look at him. Pam took the picture in her hand and threw it at his face. **

"**It does look like an alien," she hissed and walked to her chair and sat down. **

**Ryan turned on a light and looked at the sonogram closely. He would not say it aloud but the baby did look weird but he figured that was only because the baby wasn't fully developed. Placing the picture on the table, he sat across from her on the couch. **

"**Pam, you are not having an alien. When did you start to listen to Michael?" He asked her. Ryan scratched the back of his head and shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, I won't be able to come over tonight."**

"**Okay," she said slowly and unsurely. **

"**Yeah, I have a date with Kelly from Costumer Service," he could not look at her when he told her. "I mean I don't have too…"**

"**No, Ryan you should go. Kelly is a bit talkative but she's a great girl. Don't worry about it just go and have fun. She told me you went out before."**

"**She did?" Ryan asked, "It was only once, it's nothing serious you know, just dinner. I'll go only if you're sure."**

**The words left his mouth before he had the chance to think about them. He knew that he did not need her permission to go out on a date but that's what it seemed like he was doing. He wanted to go out on this date but a part of him wanted her to convince him not to. **

"**Positive, it's not like I won't see you Monday at work. Thanks for coming with me to check on my alien baby." As Pam stood up, Ryan took that, as a hint for it was time for him to leave. **

"**Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a promise in his voice. **

"**Maybe," she said. **

**Ryan waited until she closed her door to leave. It didn't feel right for him to leave right now. If he believed what she said, then he was going to have fun tonight.**

**

* * *

**

Pam looked at her watch and it read 8:00 pm. She was happy for Ryan, she really was but deep down she almost felt abandoned. To a certain degree, it was like having the same feelings all over again when Jim went out with Katy. The only difference was now she didn't have Roy or anyone else to hide behind and act as if she didn't care. Ryan was getting too close to her and she didn't want that to happen.

* * *

"**So, I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear my pink or purple sweater but I decided pink because it just looks so much better on me, don't you think?" Kelly asked him. **

"**Um, sure," Ryan answered but he honestly wasn't listening.**

**Ever since he picked her up, she did not stop talking about her clothes, her new haircut and her hairdresser. He did not want to know about her hairdresser's relationship or the sales girl who sold her a sweater. **

"**I feel so bad for Pam. You know being all alone and pregnant," Kelly said and picked at her salad. **

"**She's not alone, she has me there to help her," Ryan told her not liking the fact that she was talking about Pam. It only made him want to be there with her instead at the restaurant with Kelly. **

"**You like her don't you? I mean you are not all goo goo eyed like Jim was which was soo cute to watch him watch her when he though no one was looking. Too bad he wasn't here, then he and Pam would be having the baby together…" Kelly rambled on and on. **

"**Kelly, stop talking about Jim," he said gruffly. **

"**Ohmygod," Kelly squealed. "You do like her and she's pregnant but not with your baby and you still like her. Wait…why you out on a date with me if you want to be with Pam? That's pretty mean, Ryan. Are you just stringing me along?" **

"**I'm not pathetic like Jim was. If I wanted to be with Pam, I would be with her. We are not dating, we went out before but we are not a couple." He said more harshly then he should have. **

"**Ryan, don't deny it. You want to be with Pam I can see that you do. I'm just going to be the bigger person and let you go." Kelly told him. "I don't want you to talk to me again."**

**With that, she got up from the table and walked quickly away from the table. He noticed people were watching him with a disapproving look on their faces. Maybe dating isn't a great idea.**

* * *

Monday morning, Pam sat at her desk listening to her weekend voice mails. As she was taking messages, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan come in and go to his desk. She hoped that he would just sit down and work but she saw him walk over to her. Looking up at him with the phone still against her ear, she gave him a tight smile. As she put the phone down, he didn't waste anytime and started to talk to her. 

"Were you home Sunday? I called you all day but you never answered," he asked her.

"No, I spent the day at the book store and the mall looking at nursery furniture and you know making a list of things that I'm going to need." She told him and for a minute, he looked hurt.

"I thought that we were going to do that?" He asked as Kelly came in glaring at her and Ryan. She concluded that things obviously didn't go as well as she thought that they would.

"I know but I thought I might as well get a head start on it. I mostly bought books which my mom laughed at me about." She informed him. "How was your date with Kelly?"

"Oh it was…interesting. We're not going to go out again though. I better get back to 'work'." As he walked away, Pam wondered if she had anything to with them not going out again. The thought seemed ridiculous; it's not as if Ryan liked her. Why would he want a pregnant woman, right?

* * *

Spoiler: 

Chapter 8.

Ryan and Pam will have a serious talk.


	8. A Conversation

Ryan will really be out of character in this chapter.

Mrs.BigTuna: Thanks.

not like you: Thanks.

2Stellar: I thought Kelly should be the one to "break it off". Thanks for the review.

dancer288: Here you go. Thanks for the review.

JackieDeBurg: I didn't even notice that I had Then instead of Than. Thanks for telling me and thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 8. 

It has been a week and Pam tried to avoid Ryan as much as she could. Sure, she felt bad about it but she felt it was the best thing for her to do at the moment. Although she felt alone again, she didn't want to be attached to him. She knew that guys like Ryan would get bored with her hanging around him. He was the type that goes out at night and does not stay home watching TV with pregnant women.

She sat on the floor Indian style and looked around her guest bedroom. With her sketchpad in hand, she was drawing pictures of a nursery. Placing the crib in different places, drawing a rocking chair, whatever she could think of. The room was small and she wondered if she could fit everything in there. She was lost in her thoughts that she did not hear anyone knock on her front door or open it.

"Pam," Ryan's voice sounded behind her. Pam jumped and turned around to face him.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Pam asked, trying to hide her sketchpad under her legs as best as she could. She did not really want to share them with anyone just yet.

"Well, I came here to find out if you're done ignoring me or not." He told her and crouched down beside her handing her a stack of magazines. "I was at my sister's…"

"You have a sister?" Pam asked. She wondered why this was the first time that she had heard about her.

"Yes, she's older; anyway she had these baby magazines around from when she had her baby. I just figured that maybe you would want them," looking at him she thought that he was blushing. Pam looked away from him and down at the magazines.

"Thanks, Ryan…and I'm sorry for not, you know, talking to you lately," she said still looking down at the magazines.

"You're stressed, I get it," he said now sitting down right by her. Pam moved away just a little as his knee touched hers.

"No, it's not that. You shouldn't spend so much of your time with me. You should be out there in the dating world, meeting girls. I feel guilty that you are here almost every night," she explained.

"Is this about me going out with Kelly because if it is, you don't have to worry." he assured her. "As much as she believed it we were not a couple."

"Why do you want to be around me?" Pam asked feeling stupid the minute those words left her mouth.

* * *

"**Pam can't you just accept the fact that I do. I don't know why I like spending time with you but I do." He told her honestly. **

"**I think that you're crazy," she said with a small smirk playing on her lips.**

"**You're not the only one. My mom would agree with you on that." Ryan said. He wished that he didn't say that aloud in front of her. **

"**You told your mom about me," Pam said now standing up and looking down at him. **

"**I don't talk to her often. She just wanted to know what I was up to," He told her like it was the most common thing in the world. "Why do you sound so worried?"**

"**Ryan," he watched her start to pace around the room. "She's probably thinking 'what does a pregnant woman want with my son.' She probably thinks I'm a slut, who just wants money out of you." **

"**Actually, she seemed rather impressed. Yes, she called me crazy but she also said that it's nice of me to help you. My family says that I never do nice things," Ryan informed her standing up as well but not before, he picked up the sketchbook off the floor. Looking at her, she was facing out the window but at least she stopped pacing. **

**Ryan opened it and flipped through the pages looking at her drawings of the room they were standing in. He was surprised that she would have these due to her out look on not wanting to do anything major right away. **

"**I was just bored and wanted to see what it would look like," she said. He looked up at her, looking at the sketchbook in his hands. **

"**They're good…really good. Pam, if I make you uncomfortable then tell me and I'll just leave you alone."**

**

* * *

**

Pam shook her head no and took the pad from his hands.

"No, this is just awkward. I mean we never talked before and now I am five and a half months pregnant, all we do is hang out. Tell me you don't think that's strange," Pam said.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is but I think that we have been doing okay so far," Ryan commented.

"Ryan, are you still going to be around…friend wise I mean, after I have the baby?" Pam thought it almost sounded like a dating couple should be having the conversation.

"Um, if you want me to be I will," he answered but again she shook her head.

"No, I want to know if you want to be," she pressed. "I don't want you to be stuck here in Scranton your whole life and it be my fault."

"I'm going to be here for you and for the baby, Pam. I don't want to be all sappy but I want to see her grow up." Pam could tell that he was struggling with what he was saying.

"Why don't we just let this go," she suggested and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said and looked around the room. "Are you going get everything pink?"

"Excuse me?" Pam asked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about and looked at him as if he grew another head.

"The furniture, stuffed animals…baby stuff. Are you going to do it all in pink?" He asked again.

"No," she laughed. "I don't think I could deal with everything being pink. I have an apartment, which means I cannot paint the room pink or anything. Maybe a few things though."

* * *

"**Have you talked to Roy at all?" He asked her.**

"**No, but its fine…its fine. I started to think what I should tell her when she gets older about where her father is. I don't want her to know him… not after everything." She said. "On the other hand, I don't want her to hate me."**

"**No one can blame you for not wanting to tell her. Look at this way, that conversation is probably a good ten years down the road." Ryan said trying to make it sound comforting. The look on her face however, seemed to say that she was not going for it. **

"**Maybe I'll be able to get as far away from this town as possible and pretend there never was a Roy." With that, Pam walked out of the room and Ryan felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Was she really considering leaving?**

**

* * *

**

**Spoiler:**

**They go to Ryan's house for the first time. **

**A/N**

**I know he was too...sweet. I think this is the only chapter where he will be like that.**

**For the readers who think this story is going to be all sweet and happy... trust me later on they will have some problems. **


	9. Ryan's House

**dancer288: Thanks for your review.**

**Randa Beth: Sorry if you don't like the on and off of bold. I'll try not to do it but I'm keeping the lines in. Thanks for the review.**

**not like you: Thanks, I had a lot more in that chapter but in the end I had to cut it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**MrsJKras: Thanks so much for your review. I guess you'll have to wait and see if Ryan will be there in tens years or not. **

Chapter 9.

One month later (Six months pregnant)

Pam turned around holding up a pink garment in her hand for him to see. She smiled as she looked between the little dress and the look on Ryan's face but she did not get the look that she wanted from him. His look was more accusing then anything.

"What?" Pam asked him. 

"I thought that you said you didn't want to buy any baby things," he said almost mockingly. "I remember you saying that quite a few times."

"I didn't buy it, my aunt who lives in Maine sent it to me. It would be rude to send it back or not open it," she stated. 

Pam held it out for him to take but he looked reluctant. However, after she shook it in her hand at him, he took it from her and examined it. She couldn't tell what he thought about it but she didn't care. She thought that it was cute. 

"It's just so small," he said when he finally spoke up. "I didn't see my niece until she was one…babies are really this small?" She thought that he sounded scared. 

"You never saw a newborn before?" Pam asked him. "Not even on TV?"

"I guess but I never held onto one before," He said and Pam knew that she was right…he was scared. 

"You're not going to drop her if that's what you're worried about," Pam said trying to put him at ease. "Ryan, you are going to be fine. I can already see that she is going to have you wrapped around her little finger." 

"Well, then she will take after her mother," Ryan retorted, handing the dress back to her and she put it back in the box. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "You don't spoil me."

* * *

"Oh yeah? Wasn't it just three o'clock this morning you called me and made me get you a burrito from the Carbondale gas station? You have me going there a lot. I think I should start calling you Michael," Ryan commented with the little insult at the end. 

Ryan smiled when Pam looked liked she was flustered. Being compared to Michael can do that to a person. 

"Well, maybe you should stand your ground more. I don't force you to do things for me," he wanted to laugh but she looked so serious.

"The last time I told you no, you pinched me really hard telling me and I quote 'It's not nice to say no to a pregnant woman' ", he told her.

"Well…you're being really mean right now and you're going to make me cry," she told him. Ryan was familiar with this and knew what to do to distract her.

"Why do we go into the kitchen and find some food to eat," he said as if he was talking to a little kid. Pam straightened up and looked at him with a smile.

"Let's go to your house. We never go there and I'm not sure you really even have a house. You can cook for me there…change of scenery." Pam suggested already putting on her coat and slipping on her shoes. 

"Umm, okay," Ryan said not sure how things suddenly went this way. 

It only took about five minutes to get to his house and as he pulled into his driveway, she looked satisfied. As they got out of the car, he heard her say,

"Well, let's see how Ryan Howard the former temp lives," with a smile, she bounded up the steps to his porch. 

"There's not much to get all excited about," Ryan told her while unlocking his door and letting her in.

* * *

As Pam walked in, he was right. All she saw was a TV, couch, a chair and one stand. He had white walls with nothing hanging on them and he did not have any pictures sitting around. 

"Is the whole house this…empty?" She asked him and he just nodded his head yes. 

"If I ever need to leave it will be easy." Shutting the door, he walked further into the house and Pam followed him. The whole place seemed so sad to her and in her mind, she saw what his living room could be with a splash of color.

Out of know where, Pam heard a bark and she was knocked her on her butt to the ground. Then all she felt was a tongue licking all over her face. Stunned, she didn't move one inch.

"Whoa, no…Sammy…down," she heard Ryan say as he got the dog off her. Pam shook her head to clear it and watched Ryan take the dog into another room. When he came back into the room, he helped her off the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, it just startled me," she said with a laugh. She tried not to smile when he placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up at him almost embarrassedly. 

"You sure?" He asked her quietly and his hand still didn't move. It seemed that he wanted to make sure that the baby was okay. 

"Hey, where's that food you promised me," she asked suddenly it made him remove his hand quickly. 

"Right…kitchen," turning around he walked away and she placed her own hand over the spot where he touched her.

* * *

"It's like the one of the only things that I know how to make. Unless you want something burned, "he said as he placed the spaghetti in front of her. "my cooking skills are limited." 

"Its fine," she said serving herself a hefty amount. Ryan sat down across from her and was about to saying something about leaving him some food but knew better. 

"You know," he said, "Sammy, he doesn't like anyone. I don't think that he really likes me." He looked down at his dog lying by Pam's feet asleep. 

"Maybe you're mean to him sometimes too. We can relate to each other," Pam joked. 

"Am I not feeding you right now," he said back and she laughed. That was one thing that he loved…liked about her. He grew to like her laugh the most and he tried to make her do it everyday. 

Through out the dinner they had made small talk. Telling each other their own Michael and Dwight stories that the other missed. They talk about plans for the weekend…they just talked about whatever came to mind. 

After dinner, they relaxed on his couch. He sat at the end as she laid down letting her feet rest on his lap. He was caught up in watching a show on the history channel; he didn't realize that she was asleep. When he looked at her, he didn't want to wake her but knew he should get her home. 

"Pam," he said gently lifting her legs off him. Rubbing his hand across the top of her head, he whispered her name again. She stirred and opened her eyes a little before shutting them again. "Come on, time to get you home."

"Tired," she mumbled but she got off the couch with his help and stumbled out to his car. After he got her securely in her seat, he got in the driver seat and drove her home. 

He fumbled with her keys for a minute until he found the right one to unlock her apartment. Once he opened the door, he helped her to her bedroom and let her flop onto the bed. After he slipped her shoes off, he turned to leave when her voice stopped him. Turning back around, he looked at her through the dark.

"Stay…please," she whispered.

"Umm, Pam…I don't," his voice stumbled and he rubbed the back of his neck. He let his eyes wonder quickly around her bedroom illuminated by the hallway light. Her bedroom seems warm and welcoming unlike his which always seemed cold. 

"Just until I fall asleep," she begged. He could see her move to one side of the bed, making room for him next to her. 

"Just until you fall asleep," he sighed got on to the bed beside her. Her bed was so much different then his, it was softer and the pillows, fluffier. He told himself he would close his eyes for only a minute but before he knew it, he was asleep as well. 

**Spoiler:**

**You get to hear from Jim...sort of.**

**A/N**

**So, I guess I won't do anymore Ryan in bold but I have to keep the lines in for my own reference. As I write and I need to look back back at previous chapters. I look at my on line chapters because it's different then my original and it's easier for me to find what I need. **


	10. Jim's Letter

* * *

**A/N: For thoes who think Jim will find out that she's pregnant in this chapter...he won't. I will tell you this though...later on he will return to Scranton and Pam will already have had the baby. I already have that chapter done but it won't be until chapter 18 or so. Just stick with it and it will be here before you know it.**

**FYI: I have through chapter 16 completed.**

not like you: This will be the first time that we will hear from Jim.

dancer288: Thanks for the review.

Kellie Stults: Thanks so much for reviewing. As for Jim thinking it's Ryan's baby...you will have to wait later on in the story to find out.

reaganmariesmith: Well, Jim doesn't know anything about the pregnancy yet and he won't for a while.

bmr10: Here's the update.

Chapter 10.

Pam snuggled into the embrace of the arms that were around her. A smile came to her face but as soon as it came, it dropped and her eyes snapped open. Why were there arms around her? She knew by the weight of the arm that it wasn't Roy…thank god. Slowly, Pam turned her head and saw that it was Ryan, who was lying behind her. Pam sighed in relief it was only Ryan.

"RYAN!" She exclaimed not remembering how she even got home. Ryan popped up and looked around confused. His clothes were all wrinkled and his hair sticking up all over the place.

"What…what's wrong," he seemed to be in a slight daze.

"Why are you in bed with me…when did we get here," she had many questions running through her head.

"I must have fallen sleep," he said. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded "You asked me to stay until you fell asleep and I don't know, I must have fallen asleep as well."

"I don't think I even woke up one time last night," she said more to herself then to him.

"You fell asleep on my couch but I got you home. I thought that you would be more comfortable here then…at my place." Ryan told her although his last part was just above a whisper.

"Thanks, you are such a mess," she told him.

"Well, I can't look good all time," he said with a shrug.

"You look good all time? You could have fooled me," She said trying to be as serious as she could.

"Ouch, you sure know how to hurt a guy's self-esteem." She watched him scoot to the edge of the bed and went for his shoes on the floor. Laughing to herself, she got behind him and hugged him.

"Did I hurt your feelings," she said as if she was talking to a little kid. "I'm sorry."

"No, your not," he told her.

"You're right, I'm not," with a laugh she fell back on the bed as he turned around and started to tickle her. "Okay…I'm…sorry," she said between laughs.

* * *

"Are you really sorry?" he asked still tickling her and she nodded he head vigorously.

While he was tickling her, Pam's knee jerked up and got him in the side, making him fall forward. Ryan caught himself before he landed right on, top of her everything around seemed not to exist. On instinct, he started to move forward towards her as if to kiss her. Something in the back of his mind told him to stop but he couldn't.

"Ryan," Pam said getting herself out from under him.

Ryan stood up abruptly fully understanding what he about to do. He just made a fool of himself and she probably would feel weird around him now. This was the last thing that he wanted.

"Pam, I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe that I would do that," he said.

"No, it's fine. I think we were both just caught up in the moment and one of us had enough strength to pull away." Pam said and he wondered if she wanted it to happen. That was almost what it sounded like.

"Well, I think I should go now," he said while putting his shoes on quickly.

"You don't have to go, Ryan." Pam said.

"No, I should go. My mom is visiting to today and I should just get going," he explained. He wanted to stay here with her, he really did but he also just wanted to go and hide.

"You don't have to lie to me. If you don't want to be around me then just tell me," she snapped.

"I'm not lying I swear. If you want to meet her then you come over," he told her true fully.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ryan walked out of her bedroom and Pam followed him to her front door.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" She asked.

* * *

Pam couldn't believe how desperate she sounded. She just made him feel like a complete idiot of course he wouldn't want to come over again anytime soon. She almost wished that she just let the kiss happen. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't want it to happen.

"It depends on what time my mom leaves. I'll try," he told her.

"Okay, bye," she said quickly shutting the door even before he walked away.

Pam decided that she was just going to forget about what happened and move on with the day. After she got ready, Pam checked her mail, she only saw junk mail and a letter…it was from Jim. She wanted to open it but she was also tempted to throw it away. Sitting down she opened it slowly and it silently to herself. It read……

_**Dear Pam,**_

_**I know that it has been awhile since we talked but I just wanted to see how you were doing. I've talked to Toby a few times; he doesn't seem to want to talk about you. I have a feeling that something is going on and I don't know what it is. **_

_**I guess I should just take the hint that you don't want to talk to me since you didn't call me. Although, I don't even know if Ryan even told you. Since you two seemed close, I just figured that he would. However, when he and I talked he didn't seem to be my biggest fan.**_

Pam didn't know what he was talking about. Was Ryan hiding something that she should know about? Pam just skimmed through rest of the letter but she really didn't read it. What did Ryan and Jim talk about?

* * *

"Do I get to meet her?" Cheryl, Ryan's mom asked.

"Do you get to meet who?" Ryan asked giving her a glass of water.

"Don't play that game. I'm talking about Pam, the woman you never stop talking about." She teased.

"I do not always talk about her," Ryan did his best to deny everything that his mom had just said.

"Well, every time that we talk…which isn't much," she said with a hard look. "You always bring her name up in our conversations. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not like that mom," Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I just screwed that up bad." His mother didn't say anything and just sat there looking at him waiting for an explanation. "I tried to kiss her and now it's weird."

"So," she commented. "You tried to kiss her; it's not that big of deal. It's obvious that you two like each other…try again."

"Mom, I'm not talking about this and especially not with you. I'm not going to try anything like that again…it was just a lapse in judgment." Ryan said. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Later that night, Pam had called Ryan and asked him to come over as soon as he could. He told her that his mom would be leaving soon and then come over and she couldn't wait. She was about to have it out with him. How dare he lie to her all this time.

She heard a knock at the door and the door handle turn. As the door opened Ryan walked through, by the look on his face she knew that he could tell that she was not happy. Without say a word, Pam stood up and threw the letter that Jim wrote to her at him. Ryan just stared at her and she motioned for him to read it.

"You talked to him?" She asked as he read the letter. "Why didn't you tell me that he wanted to talk to me? Why would you keep this from me?"

"He was just going to upset you," he told her calmly.

"UPSET ME!" she yelled. "What do you think that you're doing now? You had no right to do that. What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing. It's nothing that you needed to know," he told her.

"Ryan, tell me," Pam demanded.

"He came back to tell you that he had a girlfriend, alright," he said loudly. "He said that he wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else. You were already upset and stressed. I didn't want you to worry about that."

"It should have been my choice whether or not I wanted to talk to him. You can't do it for me. It's none of your business what goes on in my life anyway," Pam realized what she had said and felt really bad.

"Alright," Ryan said and nodded his head.

"Ryan, I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry," Pam told him and she started to cry. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

* * *

Ryan walked over to her and took her in his arms. As he held her close to him, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she cried again.

"I know," he told her. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Ryan, will you stay the night with me?" Pam asked him in a quite voice.

"What?" He asked he was confused.

"The truth is… I got the best night sleep I've had in awhile when you were with me." She told him. "Will you?"

"We can try it again," He said and looked down at her. She seemed to have relaxed at his answer. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Jim."

"It's okay, you did what you thought was the best." she said.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to write him back?" He asked hoping that she would tell him no. That she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered. As Pam took his hand, Ryan followed her into the bedroom.

As she crawled to her side of the bed, Ryan laid down next to her. He felt more awkward this time then the last because she was now aware of him there. Her words stung, even if she didn't mean it, they still hurt. He would just have to come to term with the fact that Jim would always be in the picture.

Spoiler:

Someone has to go to the hospital.

I hope to update Saturday or Sunday.


	11. The Fall

**Caitlin: Thanks for your review. The Ryan and Pam friendship/relationship will continue to grow.**

**dancer288: The baby isn't too far away. Thanks for reviewing.**

**tophetangel: Here you go.**

**CamellaBones2747: Wow! Well, you will find out here. I'm glad that you really like this story. Thanks so much for your review.**

**AmandaJacks: Thanks so much. I didn't even think about bringing Jim back like that but nope it's not him. **

* * *

Chapter 11.

He now had a full dresser drawer to himself and a little of the closet. At first when he started staying the night at Pam's apartment, it was uncomfortable. However, now he knew that place as if it were his own. In the beginning, he would leave a few things there to have the next day but now he had a whole week of clothes there and an extra tooth brush.

He stayed the night with her at least four times a week. He would not admit it aloud but when he did not stay the night with her, he had problems falling asleep. It wasn't as if anything happened between the two of them, he just thought it was nice to wake up to someone every morning.

It seemed that at night was when the baby took to moving around and kick most of the time. Ryan would lightly place his hand on her stomach and gently rub circles with thumb where the baby would kick. When he would do this the baby would calm down instantly. Pam never said anything to him when he did this so he figured that she was all right with it. After all, that action helped her sleep at night.

Ryan looked at Pam who was talking on the phone at her desk. He wondered if she noticed that Michael seemed to be staring at the both of them a lot lately. Ryan noticed that Michael was doing it even more then he used to. However, this staring seemed to be more of a curious stare and not the creepy stare that he was familiar with.

"Are you out to get Michael?" Dwight asked leaning over to him. "Are you planning something?"

"You noticed the staring too?" Ryan asked him and Dwight nodded. "I don't know why he's doing it."

Ryan watched as Michael walked out of his office and gave him an unreadable look as he walked over to Pam. Michael leaned on her desk casually and kept glancing at him.

"Pam," he heard him say. "How's you're love life going?" Ryan was taken by surprise when he heard that.

"What! Michael, that's none of you're business," he heard Pam exclaim.

* * *

"Well, you always seem happy mostly when you're around Ryan," Michael said matching her tone. "I know I'm always happy around him but why are you? Is he giving you…"

"Michael!" Pam exclaimed before he could even finish that sentence. She didn't know what else to say to him. How was my love life! Pam wanted to slap Michael more then she ever wanted to before. She stormed into the break room to get herself some tea.

Pam was not being careful as she put the water in her teapot and she spilled it on the floor. Putting her teapot down, she grabbed the paper towels but as she moved to her side, her foot slipped in the water and she fell backwards. She did not scream, she did not make one sound but her teapot breaking must have caught people's attention.

"Pam," Kelly screeched and ran over to her. Not long after, she heard footsteps coming into the room. She didn't bother to move to see who was coming in.

"Pam," Ryan said coming be her side as well. "What happened?"

"I slipped," She said and moved to get up. "My back," she said as she placed her hand behind her. "It hurts."

"I volunteer to take her to the hospital," Dwight spoke up with his hand raised, just behind Ryan. He already had his keys in his hand.

"No, don't go with him. I can take you," Michael said taking her hand to pull her up off the floor but Pam snatched her hand back. A part of her blamed him for this.

"No, I don't need to go to the hospital…I'm fine," she said and she tried to get up again but a pain went through her back. She lay back down on the hard floor; she was worried.

"You're going to the hospital," Ryan said. "Something could have happened to the baby when you fell." Pam knew Ryan was right but she didn't want to find out if something was wrong.

Toby had called the ambulance and Michael was pouting that he didn't get to. Pam was thankful when the ambulance arrived so she did not have to hear anymore of his whining. However, Michael being Michael tried to get in the ambulance with her but luckily, Ryan convinced him to stay back and clam down rest of the office.

Now, she is lying in a small hospital room as she waited for her doctor to come and see her. She kept watching Ryan pace back and fourth in the room and it was driving her nuts. She wondered if she moved her leg out enough if she could trip him.

"Pam Beesly?" The man asked and she nodded her head yes. "I'm Doctor Jackson; Dr. Corbet wasn't in her office today so I'm going to be checking you over." Pam laid still as Dr. Jackson felt around her stomach and listened to both her and her baby's heartbeat.

"It says here that you fell," he said looking at her chart then wheeled the sonogram machine over to the bed.

"I slipped at work…it was embarrassing," she commented.

* * *

"Is the baby alright?" Ryan asked watching the doctor move the paddle along Pam's stomach. "She said that her back hurt."

"The baby looks great…the heart is beating slightly faster then we would like but it's going back to where it should be. Now, as for your back, rest and a heating pad." The Doctor said writing something on his chart.

"That's it?" Ryan asked. He thought that should be more to it.

"Yes, that's it. Pam, you need to take a few days off work and go home and relax. It will be better for the baby if you just rest. I'll get you your papers for time off and discharge you," with that he walked out of the room.

Ryan handed Pam her clothes and turned around so she could change. He focused on a small poster on the wall about signs of a miscarriage. That's nice, he thought.

"Ready to go back to work," she said as if she did not hear a word that the doctor said to her.

"You are not going back to work. In fact I'm taking you back to my place and Sammy can keep you company." Ryan told her but she opened her mouth to protest. "You are taking the time off."

After Ryan dropped Pam off at his house and got her settled, he went back to the office to finish his day. As soon as he stepped foot into the office, he had everybody asking him how she was. He assured them that she was doing fine and she just needed some time off to relax.

Michael kept trying to sneak out of the office to go and visit her but Ryan stopped him every time. He just kept thinking "She better enjoy the time off."

* * *

Pam petted Sammy's head as she laid on the couch. She honestly felt fine and did see the reason for her not to be at work. She knew that she would have to be careful; she also knew Ryan would never let her do anything again.

After about a half an hour of just flipping through the TV channels, she gave up and just turned it on a movie station. Pam had never been alone in his house before and she fought the urge to look through his things. She would not want to be caught but she was just bored.

Pam grabbed her purse and in a hidden zipper she pulled out the letter Jim had wrote to her a few weeks ago. At the bottom of the letter, he had given her his new cell phone number. Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number, she was about to hang up but after the first ring he answered.

"Hello?" His voice said.

Pam couldn't say anything back. Hearing his voice made her feel nervous and vulnerable. She shook her head and hung up the phone. She hoped that he didn't have caller ID that would display Ryan's name. Pam ripped up the letter and threw it the small trash can by the couch. There was no way that she was going to tell Ryan about it, she just did not have the energy to fight with him again about Jim.

"Goodbye, Jim" she said to herself.

Spoiler:

Dun dun dun... Roy's Back!

A/N

I'm sort of in a writers block right now and it's driving me crazy. No need to worry though because I am going to make myself sit down and write tonight.


	12. Unwanted Guest

**dancer288: Roy isn't going to ruin anything. Thanks for your review.**

**Caitlin**:**I need her to get on with her life without Jim. Thanks so much for you review.**

**ayden03247: As you will find out here, when she sees Roy again...it's not a happy reunion. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CamellaBones2747: I think in order for Pam to move on, she needs to be rid of Jim but remember he does come back. Thanks for your review.**

**bmr10: I can't give anything more away about Jim coming back. Well, you'll find out about Roy here. Thanks for reviewing.**

**daysofourlivesfan88: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and the Ryan/Pam ship. Thanks for your review.**

**Yabberli: I'm so happy that you are liking the paring in this. Thanks for the review. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Pam was hungry, it was plain and simple. Ryan had left about 15 minutes ago and she couldn't wait, being seven and a half months pregnant she got what she wanted. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and Ryan didn't knock anymore, maybe his hands were full…did they order that much. As Pam opened the door, she was more then surprised to see Roy standing on the other side.

"Pam, I think that we should talk," he moved past her into the apartment without being invited and she closed the door softly. When she looked at him, he had a look of panic about him. "What I said to you…Pam, I'm so sorry. We can work this out and we can be a family. "

"What, Roy we cannot be a family. After everything that happened you don't deserve to be a part of my life or my baby's life." She crossed her arms and glared at him. Roy reached out and rubbed her arm but she pulled back. He was not allowed to touch her anymore.

"I want to be a part of this," he said pleadingly. "I need to be a part of this." A part of her wondered if he was drunk.

"Why now?" Pam asked but the door opening turned Roy's attention away from her. Oh, no she thought. She didn't want to have this conversation especially with Ryan there.

"I think they officially know who we are…" Ryan stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Roy. "What's going on?"

"Isn't that the temp? That's the best that you can do?" Roy asked her with a bitter laugh. "That's pathetic, Pam."

Pam saw Ryan look away and move into the kitchen to put the take out bags down. Pam shook her head at Roy not knowing what to do about him. He didn't have any right to barge into her life anymore and there was nothing wrong with Ryan.

'First off, he is not a temp anymore and second, it's none of your concern what I do with Ryan." Pam said frankly. "He's been great in helping me and he has no reason too. _Ryan, _will be more of a father to my baby then you ever will. Ryan, has done more for me in the past four months, then you have in the nine years we were together."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about," Roy's voice got louder. "Besides, you're the one that ruined everything with that little boyfriend of yours. Look what happened, he walked out on you didn't he?"

"Well, maybe if you paid more attention to me. All you ever cared about was your beer and friends. You never cared about me, Roy. I always had to find attention somewhere else," Pam now was more agitated.

* * *

Ryan had heard enough. He walked out from kitchen and went over to Pam.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and get the food ready," Ryan suggested and she nodded her head in agreement. He then turned to Roy, "It's not good for her or the baby if she is upset. You really need to go now," Ryan told him. "If you ever cared about her you'd do what she asked."

"Take her if you want her…she's used goods now. I just felt sorry for her." As Roy went to leave Ryan against his better judgment had to say something.

"Thank god she called off the wedding when she realized that you weren't good enough for her. It's sad to think about all the years she wasted on you," Ryan said with a smile but that did not last long as Roy's fist punched him in the eye.

The practical part of him tells him not to do anything back, there was no way he would win but the irrational part tells him to defend himself. Before he realizes what he is doing, Ryan grabbed Roy and threw his own punch and managed to hit Roy in the face.

"What is going on," he heard Pam yell and looked over at her just as he got another blow to face and fell to the ground. "Roy stop! Get out before I call the police."

Ryan heard the door slam and he rolled over and got onto his knees. He could feel Pam's hands on his back and telling him to be careful. He went over to the couch and collapsed on it bringing his hand up to eye and wincing. He hasn't been in a fight like that in years and now he remembers why…it's not fun to be hit.

"Are you alright?" she asked while smoothing his hair down. He was embarrassed now as everything settled in. He was embarrassed that Pam had to see it happen.

'Yeah, I'm fine," he said and turned to face her completely. "That was pretty stupid right?" He watched her cover her mouth and realized that she was laughing at him. "I'm glad that you find this so funny." Now he really was embarrassed, he could feel the heat rising to his face.

"I'm sorry…it's just you defended my honor." Pam didn't hide it this time when she started to laugh. "I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor."

Ryan shook his head got off the couch and went into the kitchen getting some frozen vegetables for his face. When he returned he sat closer to her and hesitated before turning their conversations to something more serious.

"Pam, did you mean what you said to Roy?" he asked her and she looked confused.

"What part?" She asked.

"When you said that I'm more of a father then he is?" Ryan couldn't even look at her afraid of what her answer would be. He thought that maybe she only told Roy that to make him mad.

* * *

She couldn't believe that he would really ask her that.

"Are you serious? Ryan, you have been there for me since the beginning. When she keeps me up all night, moving and kicking the minute you touch me she stops. I know it sounds weird but it's like she responds to you." Pam told him honestly but he still wouldn't look up at her.

"I think that you should move in with me," he told her and that threw her for a loop. "I stay here every night anyway. I have a house and you wouldn't need to worry about rent. With that spectacle that just happened I wouldn't need to worry about Roy coming back here." He was now looking straight into her eyes.

"The …food…it's getting cold," Pam said as an excuse to escape. This just came out of nowhere and it scared her.

"No, Pam I need to know. Will you move in with me? I understand that your first priority is the baby and you're not looking for a relationship, although I do want one with you. I've been wanting to tell you this for about a month now." Ryan confessed. "This is like the same thing you went through with Jim isn't it?"

"No, it's not the same thing. Can you wait for an answer…can you give me some time? It's not that I don't want to be with you but we need to deal with other things first," she told him. "I think we both need to make sure that it would be the best decision for everyone involved."

She let him take her in his arms and hugged her gently almost reminding her of that day in the parking lot after she had the first fight with Roy.

"I can wait and I won't run away," Ryan kissed the top of her head and she smiled. She looked up at him and let him lean in to kiss her and his lips barely grazed hers she wasn't really sure that it even happened. "Come on, lets get you two something to eat."

No, this wasn't like what she had with Jim. Not at all.

* * *

**Spoiler: **

**Ryan and Pam's mom talk. **

**A/N**

**Well, I'm slowly crawling my way out of my writers block. I'm so grateful to all my readers and reviewers of this story. Everytime I read your reviews it just makes me want to keep writing. **


	13. Moving Day!

A/N This is not my favorite chapter in the whole world and I didn't really want to post it. So, if you're not really into it then I don't blame you. Also, did Pam's mom have a name? If she did then I changed it.

* * *

**dancer288: Thanks for your review. Well, you'll find out here that Pam doesn't tell her mom everything. **

**tophetangel: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Yabberli: You will find out what she does here. Thanks for your review.**

**CamellaBones2747: Thanks so much for your review.**

**Summerbelle: I tried making Roy be all nice but that just didn't seem to fit. Thanks for your review. **

**Amanda: Yeah, I had to have him try and stand up to Roy but as you found out it didn't turn out so well. Thanks for the review.**

**JimPamJAM: I love Jam too. I like season 1 Ryan the best. Thanks for your review. **

* * *

Chapter 13

They didn't have any plans that day but when Pam found herself caught up in some Michael adventure Ryan was by himself waiting for her to get home. He flicked through the channels on the TV but left it on ESPN when he came across it. He never watched it when she was around. He used to, but she would always say something about Roy and he did want to be compared to him.

There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it, he almost expected Roy to be on the other side. If that was the case, Ryan didn't want to be anywhere near the door. Upon opening it, he saw a woman, who he remembers seeing in the office once, it was Pam's mom.

"Are you Ryan?" She asked with a curious glance.

"Yes, I am," he answered and opened the door so she could walk through. "Pam's not here right now."

"I'm Pam's mother Janet. She didn't know I was coming…what happened," she asked looking over his face and turning his head so she could get a better look. He wasn't sure what he should say to her. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Yeah, about two days ago," He said turning around and walking back into the living room. "I got into a fight with Roy but it was no big deal."

"ROY!" she exclaimed. "Is Pam alright…she didn't tell me. Did she get hurt? Are you alright? Why wouldn't she tell me this?"

Ryan was surprised that she had reacted that way. She had just met him only two minutes ago and she was worried abut him. He had no doubts that Pam had gotten that from her mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Pam's fine too. Roy just wanted to know if Pam would give him another chance. I came here to find them arguing and well, I stepped in and," he stopped talking and pointed to his face.

"What was he thinking," she said. "Of course she won't give him another chance. I knew that she should have just moved out by her father and me. We shouldn't have given her a choice."

"What?" Ryan asked, now he was confused.

"We asked her to move into a house by us when she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't tell you this?" Ryan shook his head no but felt his stomach drop wondering if she would move. "You don't want her to leave, do you?"

"It's just…well… I asked her to move in with me," he informed her. "She never gave me an answer."

"It looks like we're going to have a little talk with her," Janet said and he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Michael wanted advice for his love life. Pam was horrified when she found out that was the emergency and he never told her whom he wanted to impress. She hoped that it was a real woman and he wasn't lying again.

As she walked into her apartment, she noticed that some things were off actually…many things were off. Her pictures on her walls were gone; her vase that sat on a small stand was gone. Her first thought was that she was robbed but after she walked in further, she saw boxes all over her living room.

"Ryan," she called. Pam looked up when Ryan entered the room with to her surprise her mother. "Mom, what are doing here?"

"Well, I came to surprise you," she said hugging her daughter. "Ryan and I started to talk…" she trailed off and Ryan look nervous and guilty.

Pam wondered what they could talk about, that would make him so nervous. This is the first time that they met and what were they doing with her things.

"What did you two talk about?" She wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"Well, Ryan and I thought that it would be best if you moved in with him," Janet told her daughter "He told me he asked you. You seem to have plenty of people who want you to live with them."

What! Pam kept looking back and fourth between Ryan and her mom. How could they just decide to pack her belongings and move for her? They treating her like a child…she was a grown woman who could make her own choices.

"Your mom informed me that she asked you to move near them," Ryan spoke up. "You should have told me that."

"Pam this is for your own good. We want what is the best for you, do you understand that." Her mom said while rubbing her arm gently. "Ryan is a great guy…you don't want to lose this one," she whispered.

"I don't have a choice at all do I?" Pam asked sighing in defeat. It was no use and she knew it.

"No, no you don't," Ryan answered her.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to move her in with them. They put most of her stuff in storage because Ryan already had everything. After her mom left Ryan was able to finish the rest of the moving by himself. When Pam tried to help, Ryan made her go inside and sit down. Sammy was running around acting crazy. Ryan thought that he knew what was going on and was excited.

Pam really hadn't talked to him and he knew that she had the right to be mad. They really hadn't talked about sleeping arrangement but he figured that she would just share with him but instead she opted for a guest bedroom. He couldn't ignore that it hurt when she told him she would prefer the gust bedroom but she needed her space right now.

Sammy came over to him and Ryan reached down to pat his head but when Pam stepped into the living room, Sammy ran over to her. He sat back as Pam came over to him and sat down beside him. This was the first time he saw her in an hour and a half.

"I don't want to be a pain," she told him. "This just wasn't something for you two to decide for me. We're actually living together now."

"That may be but we're not really together now are we?" He asked her.

"Ryan, I asked you…' she started but he interrupted.

"I know you want time and I'm giving it to you," he assured her. "It's late and we have to work tomorrow," he told her.

With that, he left her alone downstairs and headed up to his bedroom. Even if he didn't have her next to him, he at least had her under the same roof.

* * *

Pam tossed and turned, sure, she had her bed but the unfamiliar room was getting to her. She wasn't used to the shadows and the sounds the house made. Looking at her clock on her new nightstand, she saw that it read 1:00 am. She groaned and placed a pillow over her head trying to get some sleep but she couldn't.

She had enough, grabbing her pillow she climbed out of bed and walked to Ryan's bedroom. She was mad that he seemed to be sleeping just fine. Leaning over the bed a bit she reached out and poked him in the side. He shifted in sleep but he didn't wake up.

"Ryan," she whispered with another poke to side but this time she did it harder.

"Pam?" he said and looked sleepily up at her. Pam just looked at him and shifted from foot to foot. "Come on," he said and lifted the covers for her to lie next to him.

Pam got in the bed next to him and tried to get comfortable. However, all she could do was toss and turn; she wanted to be in her apartment. As she moved her pillow, flipped it over and back over, Ryan reached out his hand to stop her. Pam laid still and crossed her arms.

"Ryan, I can't sleep," she complained. "Maybe I should just go back…"

"No," Ryan said through the darkness of his bedroom. "Pam, you're going to be fine here. All you need to do is relax."

Pam felt him reach out for her and she moved closer to him so he could touch her. When his hand touched her face, she turned to head to try and look at him in the dark. She knew that he was right she just needed to relax.

Pam let her eyes close and she cleared her mind of everything. Before she even knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Spoiler:

You meet Emily. Who is Emily you ask...well, you will find out in the next chapter. ( No it's not the baby)

Look for the next update somtime next weekend. I have to get another chapter written before I can post again.


	14. Nursery

****

JimPamJam: Thanks so much for your review.

**tophetangel: I'm glad that you are liking this. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ariana: You'll find out here who Emily is. Thanks for the review.**

**dancer288: I had to not give her a choice. Thanks for your review**

**Lauren: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

It didn't take Pam long to feel at home in Ryan's house. While it was awkward at times, she just reminded herself that they were doing the exact same thing but only in a different place. When she had to change her information with Toby, Michael overheard everything and threw a fit because she didn't want to move in with him. She wondered what gave him the idea that she would want to move in with him anyway.

Pam was well into her seventh month. Ryan convinced her that it was time to start getting the nursery ready. As she looked at the wall of color samples, she couldn't decide what color she wanted to do the nursery.

"Why don't you just go with pink?" Ryan asked as he stood next to her.

"No, I think that I want to go with yellow," she told him still scanning the display. "That way the room can be turned into something else later on."

"What would it be," he asked.

Pam grabbed some yellow cards and studied them with a careful eye. She didn't want a yellow that was bright but she didn't want one that was too dark.

"I don't know… what ever you would want it to be," she answered him. Pam held up a yellow sample card in front of his face and pointed her finger to a color in the middle of the card. "Do you think that color would bring a warm environment?"

"I have no idea," Ryan said looking at the card and then back at the wall.

"Well, you could always make it back into another bedroom," she said commenting on his previous question. "How about green?"

"No, I would stick with yellow," he told her.

"You're right. With the right lamp the room could have a soft glow," Pam said and then smiled to herself. She picked out a light yellow and got someone to mix the paint for her. She could not wait to get started on the nursery.

* * *

Ryan laid out a plastic sheet out on the floor before he got started on anything. Of course, Pam couldn't be in the room as he painted because of the fumes so that left him with all the work. He could not remember the last time he painted a room.

As he started to tape off the room, he heard voices coming from down stairs. He thought maybe the TV was on but it sounded like Pam was talking to someone. Getting off the floor, Ryan went downstairs to see what was going on, he was surprised to see his sister standing there talking with Pam.

"Emily, what are doing here?" He was annoyed that she did not call first. "Shouldn't you be at home with you're husband and daughter."

"Well, Charlie went out with his friends for the weekend and Beth's with mom and dad." She told him with a smile. "So, I came for a visit and I finally get to meet Pam."

Ryan knew why she was here. No one in his family has met Pam and he was sure that Emily was here to spy. Being who she was, he had to get her away from Pam before she ran her mouth and said something mean.

"You know, Em it's great that you are here. You can help me paint the nursery," Ryan took her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"It was nice to meet you, Pam," she called over her shoulder.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked as they got into the soon to be nursery. Ryan got back down on the ground to finish off the taping.

"You can't keep her a secret forever," she told him getting down next to him.

"She's not a secret, Emily. People know about her," he told her. Emily rolled up her sleeves and looked at him disapprovingly. "What?"

"Why haven't you let any of us meet her? You are practically dating," she told him while grabbing a paint roller. "She's just…"

"Just what," Ryan asked with a harsh tone to his voice.

"Nothing…it's nothing that you have to get all worked up about," she said defending herself.

"No, tell me," he said.

"She's not the type of girl that you would go for. I don't see anything really special about her," she said honestly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

* * *

Pam leaned against the wall by the nursery. She didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but she wanted to know if they were talking about here. Now, she wishes that she didn't.

"You shouldn't have said anything," she heard Ryan say. "You should take your time to get to know her. You think I like Charlie. Mom and dad don't even like Charlie."

Pam walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. She didn't want to cause problem between Ryan and his sister but she was happy that Ryan had said something. Pam thought that his sister was going to back to their parent's house and tell them nothing but bad things about her.

Pam picked up her cell phone from the coffee table, slipped on her winter jacket, boots and hat to keep her warm in the winter cold. Flipping open the phone she dialed her moms number. As the phone rang, she put one cold hand in the pocket of her jacket. She started to bounce a little to keep warm but nothing was working and her mother wasn't answering her phone.

Sighing she closed her phone and went back inside. Taking off her coat, boots and hat, she crept upstairs and walked back to the room Ryan and his sister were in. Leaning on the wall, she listened in on their conversation again.

"So you're not talking to me?" Emily asked. Pam didn't hear Ryan respond to her. "Pam seems nice…you're right I do need to get to know her. What else do I need to say to you?"

Before Pam could stop it….she sneezed. She froze in her spot, her hand covering her nose and mouth. That's how she was when Ryan came out in the hall looking guilty.

"I thought you were downstairs," he said looking at her carefully.

"I was but… I just came up here to…see how far you have gotten," she said needing to come up with something quick. "It looks like you haven't gotten very far."

"Well, we have only been working on this for like twenty minutes now. I would say give us an hour and we should be done," he told her. "You shouldn't be up here anyway."

"Okay," she said turning she walked away. She was going to have to talk to him later.

* * *

Ryan put his paint roller down and smiled when he saw that the room was done. He and Emily barely talked while they painted but he was thankful that she had helped or he would still be painting.

"You picked out a good color," Emily commented.

"Pam picked it out," he told her.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she told him. "Compared to the other girls you used to date, she's just so plain. I'm sure that I'll like her once I really talk to her."

"What are you going to report to mom?" Ryan asked and Emily looked guilty. "I knew the minute you showed up that mom sent you."

"I'll tell her good things," she said. "I better get back to Charlie and Beth…they're with mom and dad."

Ryan shook his head and walked with her downstairs and they saw Pam on the couch with some big boxes surrounding her. Ryan noticed that she was avoiding looking up at them as they passed through the room.

"Well, Pam it was good to meet you. I hope to get to know you better," Emily told her.

"Yeah, me too," Pam said back but to Ryan the smile looked forced.

Ryan opened the door for his sister and let her out of the house. Going back into the living room. He stood in front of her but she ignored him.

"You heard what she said," he told her but Pam didn't respond. "You don't have to listen to a word that she said."

"She's you're sister…. It matters," she informed him.

"My sister is like that with everyone that she first meets. You just need to spend sometime with her," he said but she still wouldn't look up from the bill that she was reading.

"When will I get to meet the rest of your family?" she asked him. "You already meet my mom and dad."

"Everything came?" He asked her changing subjects.

* * *

"Yeah, crib, dresser and changing table. Now, all you need to do is put them all together," Pam said to him letting him avoid the question.

"I need to put them together?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you expect me too?" With that, Pam got off the couch and headed up stairs.

Later that night, Pam lay on the bed and watched in amusement while eating popcorn as Ryan sat on the floor looking flustered. He had pieces of the crib all around him.

"I think they made a mistake," he said. "I think they may have given us too many pieces."

"No, I think you need to look at the directions," she said back and threw him the paper with the directions on it. "I want this put together right. We don't want it to fall apart with her in it do we?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I wouldn't want that," he told her. She smiled when he took picked the paper up and started from the beginning.

* * *

Spoiler:

Baby Shower is next.

Two more chapters until she has the baby!!

A/N

I have only three more chapter to write and I'm all done. I sort of have an idea for another story but right now I just have to finish this.


	15. Surprise!

This is just a quick update. So, thanks to anyone and everyone that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Ryan, I'm scared," Pam whispered looking at him.

"I know you are…I would be too," he whispered back.

"I don't know what to expect," she said looking at the doorway. "I wonder how long this will take."

"I don't know but I will be with you the whole time," he promised.

Pam felt him put his hands on her back and guide her through the doorway.

Pam walked as slowly as she could but taking a deep breath, she rounded the corner.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted in the office. Michael was jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

Pam just smiled at them hoping that it was convincing that she did not know about the party. Of course she knew, Ryan had told her week ago what

Michael was planning for her.

"Oh my goodness," she said and continued to smile. "I didn't expect this at all."

"I spent a lot of time planning this," Michael told her but as she looked around, she saw Kelly frown. Pam figured that it was Kelly who really planned the whole party. "Let's get right to the presents."

Michael guided her to some chairs that set up just they were for the Christmas parties. Looking around as she walked, all she saw was pink. Kelly had pink streamers and balloons everywhere. As they got to the seats, Pam sat down and Ryan sat down next to her.

"Michael," Pam said. "Michael, no one had to get me anything. This party is enough… really." Pam cringed as she thought about what Michael could have gotten her.

"Nonsense, that's the whole point of a party like this. Who's first?" Michael asked, Pam wondered why he did not go first.

Phyllis stood up and handed Pam a wrapped gift. Pam thanked her and took the present from her. She opened it and inside was a crocheted baby hat and booties. They were both in yellow and pink. She could faintly hear Michael comment that the gift was cheap.

Next, was Stanley, who gave her some books. A few were picture books and some were chapter books. As she looked at them, she thought they seemed a little old. Pam thought that maybe they used to be his daughters and she thanked him as well and handed them off to Ryan.

As the gifts came, Pam got a baby book from Oscar. She was happy that she got one so she could record everything that happened with her daughter. She also got rattles from Meredith, who claimed that when they baby cried just shake it and she will stop. Kevin gave her a homemade cd with him singing lullaby's, Pam could see Ryan trying not to laugh at that one.

Kelly jumped up and ran over to her holding out a huge bassinet. Inside was filled with, pink stuffed animals, a pink onesie, a pink tutu among other things. She told Pam that a girl could never have too much Pink. Pam would have loved to disagree.

Angela stood up and stiffly handed her a stuffed animal that was a cat. Pam took it from her and looked at the thing.

"As you know…I don't agree with your…situation but it would be rude not to get you something. So, I got you the ugliest cat I could find," with that Angela walked away and Pam handed the cat to Ryan who hid it under everything.

When it was Dwight's turn, he held up something that was covered by a sheet. When he took the sheet off Pam was speechless at what she saw. It was a mobile and it looked like he made it himself.

"Did you make that?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't so hard for a craftsmen like myself," Dwight said.

"Dwight, it's wonderful," Pam said honestly. It was painted yellow and had little baby stuffed animals hanging from it.

"If you think that piece of junk is great…then you'll love my present," Michael said. He ran into his office and out he came with a stroller. It wasn't a stroller that you could buy at your local department store. This was one that you saw all the celebrities use.

* * *

"Now you know how I felt when he first gave me that iPod for Christmas," Ryan whispered to her.

"Michael, this is way too expensive," Pam complained. "I can't accept this."

Ryan looked at Michael and saw him tighten his lips and just knew that he was about to say something stupid. Ryan started a countdown in his head…

"You know Pam," Michael started. "I didn't have to get you're baby anything. But as the godfather I got you something really expensive."

"Well, let me tell you something," Pam said standing up from her chair. Ryan stood up next and tried to direct her to the break room and get her out of the main office. "You are not the godfather."

Michael gasped and ran into his office but came out a spilt second later and looked at her.

"I wouldn't want to be one anyway," he exclaimed and went right back into his office.

"Why don't we have cake now," Phyllis suggested nervously and walked into the conference room where the cake and punch was set out. Ryan guided Pam into the break room and let her cool off. Ryan watched as she slammed every cabinet door in the room and just waited.

"He thinks that he can worm his way into every part of my life…our life…everybody's life. He can't do that… I had to stop him," she said. "I ruined the party didn't I?" She asked but before he could say anything Meredith came in with a brown paper bag.

"This is your real present," she said giving Pam the bag. Ryan watched as Pam pulled out some scotch.

"You do know she's pregnant, right?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, of course I do…this is for after. When the kid starts to cry just take a few shots of this and it won't bother you." With that Meredith walked out

"Did she really just give that to you?" Ryan asked.

* * *

Pam wished that she could say that she didn't expect everything that happened at the baby shower to happen but she would be lying. She and Ryan spent twenty minutes trying to decide if they should take home the stroller. In the end, they took it home with them. Ryan had told her just to take it since they hadn't got one yet.

Pam placed the baby gifts in the nursery. Ryan would have to figure out how to put the mobile up, it was her favorite gift. She sat down in the baby's room and held the mobile up and she lightly spun it.

"Hi," she said to Ryan when he leaned up against the doorframe. She patted the floor beside her and he took the invitation and sat down by her.

"Umm, I have something for you," he said and handed her a pink badly wrapped present.

Pam took it from him and slowly opened it. She had no idea that he was planning to get her something. She smiled slightly when she saw that it was a music box. As she opened it, a ballerina figure slowing moved in a circle to the tune of "You Are So Beautiful."

"Ryan… this is beautiful. I'm sure that she will love it," she said as she still watched the figure move around and around. "Where did you find this?"

"I saw it in the window at the antique store by the post office," he told her. "I just looked over and saw it there. Underneath there's a plaque where you can put her name on it."

Pam closed the box and carefully turned it and saw there indeed was a silver plaque awaiting a name. With help from Ryan, Pam got off the floor and placed the music box on the shelf that was hanging on the wall.

"Everything is coming together isn't it?" she asked looking around. The only thing that was missing was the baby.

"You okay?" he asked her and she just nodded her head yes.

* * *

"Everything that you picked out for in here looks amazing," he said. He was not lying either, he looked around the room that looked like it came right out of a magazine.

"It could be any day now, Ryan," she told him. "There is going to be a baby in here soon." Ryan placed his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them gently.

"Come on, lets go downstairs," he said. As they walked out of the room, Ryan started to close the door behind him but he took one final look at the nursery. Ryan closed the door and leaned against it for a minute… any day now.

* * *

Next chapter the baby arrives.


	16. Our Baby

* * *

**Go look at my avatar in my bio that i just figure out how to get it on there. I found this picture and just had to use it. I don't know if any of you have seen the picture before. **

A/N

I have been so busy and have not had a lot of time to do much with the story. I almost forgot to update because I completely forgot about the story. Anyway here is another quick update.

Thanks to my reviewers...

**Allie**

**tophetangel**

**dancer288**

**JimPamJAM**

**MrsBigTuna**

**ameliabedlila88**

YOU ALL ROCK! I'm happy that you all are still loving this.

* * *

Chapter 16

Pam sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her lower back.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked coming out of the bathroom after getting ready for work.

"I'm fine," Pam responded with a nod of her head as well. "It's just laying on my back all time now is getting to me. I don't think I'm going to go into work today."

"Okay, you sure you're fine?" He asked and she knew that he sounded worried.

"I swear that I'm fine. You should really get going before you're late. You know that if anything happens, you will get a call from someone." Pam reassured him.

Even though she wasn't due in another two and a half weeks, they expected her to go into labor any minute now. Ryan never let her do anything, he told her that she just needs to rest and lay down.

"Okay, I'll try and keep my cell phone on if you need anything. If you can't get through use my extension…" Ryan kept going but this happened every morning.

"I know Ryan; we go through every time you leave me alone." Pam told him

After another five minutes of him asking if she was going to be okay, he left. Pam's mom came into the room with a smile on her face. Pam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Pam, you need to give that boy a chance. You two live together…share a bed," she said to Pam with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Mom, nothings happened like that. I told you, we are going to wait and see what happens. We are both really distracted now, he's doing amazing in sales and I'm going to have a baby. I don't think we will have time to focus on each other," Pam explained to her.

"Pam, stop running. You don't want to lose this one. You and Ryan will have your whole lives to get to know each other better." Janet said.

Pam got up from the bed and started to walk out the bedroom door. She gasped and leaned on the doorframe.

"Mom," Pam called and Janet was right at her side. "Ahh.." Pam looked down and started to panic… her water broke. "I shouldn't have made fun of him."

"Pam, remain calm. It's going to be fine, let's get you down stairs."

* * *

Ryan sat in Michael's office after he closed another sale. Michael sat across from him…just staring at him and he wondered what this was about.

"You have turned into a great salesman…thanks to me teaching you everything. You have brought in new clients and sales are up. You along with a few others on the sales team will be receiving bonuses." He told him.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked not sure if this was a joke or not.

"Very, corporate is very happy with us. Jan told me that…" Michael started but was interrupted by Ryan's cell phone ringing.

"Hold on…hello? What!" Ryan looked at Michael in surprise and his hands even started to shake. "Are you on your way to the hospital? … Okay….I'll be there."

"What was that about?" Michael asked curiously.

"Pam…she's in labor…she's going to have the baby," Ryan didn't wait for Michael to say anything and made a dash for his desk to collect his things. Michael came bounding out of his office after Ryan.

"We're going to have a baby," Michael exclaimed clapping his hands. "We're going to have a baby."

"Pam's in labor," Ryan explained quickly while zipping his bag shut.

"This is so exciting," Michael said following Ryan toward the door.

"Michael, where are you going?" Ryan asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"We are going to the hospital. Come one, everyone," Michael shouted inviting himself and everyone. Dwight even stood up from his desk ready to follow.

"NO! Michael, you are not coming to the hospital," Ryan said and Michael huffed and stomped away. Ryan ignored his actions and ran out the door.

* * *

Pam tried to keep breathing the way she was taught in her Lamaze class but knew she knew that it wouldn't work. You cannot breathe through pain like this. She was alone right now as her mom was downstairs in the lobby waiting for Ryan to show up.

Closing her eyes she sighed in relief as her contraction stopped. She did not want to do this, the constant coming and going of pain, she didn't want any of it. Pam just wanted to have the baby and have it now. She just wanted it over with.

"Pam." she looked over and Ryan came over to her side taking a hold of her hand. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts but doctor said that it looks like it won't be long. I want the drugs…I know we talked about natural but this hurts too much." She said and settled down into her bed.

"I think I'm going to go call your brother and father," Janet said leaving them alone in the room.

"Michael wanted to come down here with me," Ryan informed her with a laugh.

"Good thing you stopped him but I almost expect him show up. I'm surprised that you told him," she said while moving some hair from her face.

As the nurse came in, looked at the monitors, and wrote away on her clip board another contraction hit.

"You're contractions are coming fast," the nurse noted. "I'll go get Dr. Corbet."

* * *

Ryan was nervous he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing if the contractions were coming fast. Flashbacks came to him from High School and they were forced to watch that video in health class of a woman giving birth. He wasn't able to eat lunch that day. He snapped out of his thoughts as the doctor came and looked over some papers.

"Pam, how are doing?" Dr. Corbet asked.

"I want something…anything," Pam said and all Ryan could was hold her hand a bit tighter.

"Well, it's a little too late for that," the doctor told her. She then proceeded to check Pam out and nodded her head as if what whatever she was thinking was right.

"Is everything all right?" He spoke up.

"Yes, everything is fine. It seems that Pam's back ach all last night were signs of labor," Ryan gave Pam a hard look and she tried to smile at him.

"Now, the baby wants out."

Pam cried out yet again, let go of Ryan's hand, and grabbed the rail on the bed. Ryan wanted out of there, he was nervous anyway and he didn't want to see Pam in pain.

"Pam, try not to push. It's almost time and soon this will be over with. My intern is going to move you into a different room for the birth and then we will move you back down here. I'll see you in few minutes," With that, Dr. Corbet walked out of the room.

He watched, who he guessed was the intern start to unhook her from the machines Ryan stood up from the chair ready to follow.

"Pam, I should go and get your mom," he told her.

"Ryan, don't leave me," he knew she was scared but so was he.

* * *

Pam was nervous and now she was mad. How dare he leave her alone when she asked him not too.

"Pam, you ready?" Dr. Corbet asked.

"No, my mom isn't here…Ryan isn't here," Pam cried.

"I'm sorry but we have start now. Pam, you need to look at me and concentrate. Take a deep breath…"

"Pam, honey," her mom came into the room, dragging Ryan behind her. "We made it."

"Pam, I need you to push as hard as you can. On the count of three… 1...2...3," Dr. Corbet instructed.

Pam pushed with everything that she had. She couldn't think, everything was happening so fast. It was hard to push and scream at the same time. The pain, pushing and trying to listen to her doctor was all too much. Pam fell back onto her back crying, she wanted to give up.

Her mom grabbed her hand but she didn't know where Ryan was in the room. She didn't know if she wanted him there…to see her like that.

"Come on, Pam. You need to push again," Dr. Corbet called out.

Then he was there at her other side. She held on as tight as she could to him and pushed again, pushed as long as she could before she took a breath to do it again.

"Almost there, Pam. You are doing great, give me one more push,"

She took the deepest breath and made this last push count. She heard a cry that did not belong to her; it was a baby's cry. She felt a tiny weight on her and look down to see her screaming baby in all her bloody glory and she felt so relieved.

She laid back on the bad at turned to look at Ryan. He had a smile on his face as he looked over the screaming little girl. Pam touched his cheek and he looked at her.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile on her own face.

* * *

Ryan sat in the corner of the hospital room close to Pam's bed. Looking over at her as she was sleeping, he smiled and then looked down at the little bundle in his arms. She, who yet has to be named, slept peacefully in his embrace.

"Okay, I guess that I should warn you," Ryan whispered to the sleeping baby. "You may have a complicated life a ahead of you. You may not understand your mothers past and some things that had went on but all you need to know is how much she loves you."

Ryan shifted positions in his chair trying carefully as possible as not to wake up the little girl. She did stir a little but she did not open her eyes and he silently sighed in relief.

"You are going to have plenty of people around you that are going to love you so much. That includes me as well," he adjusted the pink blanket around the back of the baby's head. "I will always be there for you…no matter what."

* * *

Pam just kept her eyes close but she had heard his whole conversation with her daughter. She would have spoke up but she did not want to ruin a moment like that between them. She cracked one eye open and looked at them. Ryan looked like he had held a baby everyday it seemed so…natural.

She was worried that she wouldn't be that way. She had only held on to her baby for a few minutes before she feel asleep in exhaustion.

"How long have you been up," Ryan asked and he almost sounded worried.

"Just now," she lied not wanting him to feel embarrassed for having a conversation with a newborn. "Come here and sit next to me," she said and moved over so he would have room next to her.

As Ryan sat down Pam took her daughter into her arms and they both looked at her. Pam rubbed her finger lightly across the tiny hand and gave her good look over.

"Do you know a name yet? You can't put it off any longer now," Ryan spoke softly still.

"There are so many names to choose from," she commented.

"Carrie, Allison, Danielle," Ryan rambled off some names making her wonder where they come from, if they were ex girlfriends or not.

"Sarah, Katie, Jane," she went ahead and offered three of her own. There was a pause of silence signaling that they didn't like any of the names.

"Annabelle? Anna for short," after his suggestions she didn't say anything about it he continued. "Maybe not."

"I like it, I really do. She looks like an Annabelle doesn't she?" She asked Ryan and he nodded. "Annabelle Grace."

"Annabelle Grace Beesly," Ryan let the name roll off his tongue but she shook her head no.

"Annabelle Grace Howard," she corrected him shyly.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ryan, you want to be with me and you're her father no matter what anyone says. I want her to have your last name. I want to put you on her birth certificate," she told him.

* * *

Ryan didn't know what to do so he did what first came through his mind when she told him. Leaning over to her, he kissed her fully on the mouth. It was their first real kiss that they shared and he was going to make sure that he wouldn't forget it. Pulling away, he looked at her reaction and she seemed surprised.

"Does that mean you want to be her father," he could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said back. After a few minutes of silence, Ryan looked at her suddenly remembering he had to tell her something.

"Michael had me in his office when your mom called."

"Oh, what did he want?" She asked.

"Well, he said because sales are up and all…I'm getting raise," he told her as if it was no big deal but the way that she was smiling at him he knew that she thought differently.

"You had a big day, didn't you? Ryan, I'm so happy for you," Pam sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ryan kissed the top of her head, taking Annabelle from her so she could get more sleep. As Pam slid back into a better sleeping position, Ryan went and sat back down into his previous chair. He was going to be father!


	17. Their First Night

**A/N I still have about 8 chapters left and soon I will be able to update more. I apologize for such a wait in between chapters. **

**Thanks to my Wonderful reviewers...**

**marysunshine**

**dancer288**

**JimPamJAM**

**MrsBigTuna**

* * *

As Ryan opened the door to the house, Pam sighed in relief to be home. Being held up in a hospital room for three days was getting to her. Ryan was ahead of her with Annabelle in her car seat. As much as she loved to be home, she knew that all the hard work was going to start soon. She did not have any of the nurses to help her; they were going to be on their own.

"I got a call from Michael," Ryan said from across the room. "He tried to get me to invite him over here to see the baby but I told him not to."

"I'm not up to any visitors right now," Pam told him while sitting on the couch. "Family, I wouldn't mind so much but I don't think I could deal with anyone from the office yet…definitely not Michael."

"I can only hold him back for so long," he warned. "Sooner or later he'll just show up and I wouldn't be surprised if Dwight was with him."

"That is a horrid thought, Ryan." Pam commented with a scrunched up look on her face.

He walked over to the couch and gave Pam Annabelle who was awake and held on to Ryan's finger. Pam laughed to herself remembering their conversation a few months ago. She watched him kiss the baby's hand before he got it free and gave Annabelle to her.

Once she had her in her arms, Annabelle started to cry. Pam placed her on her chest and rocked her back and fourth but nothing seemed to work. Ryan reached over and rubbed Annabelle's head and her cries settled but once he stopped touching her, she started to cry again.

"What am I doing wrong?" Pam asked to no one in particular. Pam stood up and walked around with her but still nothing. "She doesn't like me."

"You're doing fine," Ryan said rubbing her back. "It's going to take time to learn what she likes. I know you're scared and I am too but just remember that you have me."

"You're not going to run when this gets hard?" She asked leaning into him.

"You're not going to get rid of me," he said confidently.

Pam went back to the task at hand. She started to hum an unknown song in hopes that Annabelle will stop crying. After another minute, it seemed to work. Yes, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ryan rolled over in the bed and realized that Pam was not next to him. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and the red glaring lights read 1:30 am. Getting out of bed he carefully walked through the hallway, he couldn't hear anything. He looked in the nursery and found her there sitting in the rocking chair looking at Annabelle.

"Pam, what are you doing?" Ryan whispered as he got close to her.

"I'm just sitting here," she whispered back. "I just want to make sure that she was still breathing."

"Why wouldn't she be breathing?" Ryan asked and he stood over the crib to look at her. He reached in and ran his hand over the baby's head.

"I don't know but I'm just scared," she said. "I don't want to be away from her."

Ryan sighed and held out his hand to her. As she took it, he helped her out of the rocking chair and led her out of the room. Even though she was complaining, he just had to ignore her and get her to sleep.

"Come on Pam, you heard what the doctor said. You have to sleep when the baby sleeps," Ryan told her.

"But what if…" she started to say.

"Nothing is going to happen. In about an hour she'll wake up crying so you can go see her then," Ryan said lying back down.

He heard her huff and lay down next to him, grumbling something that he could not make out. He closed his eyes but sleep would not come. However, Pam had no problem getting to sleep once she lay down, he could hear a very faint snoring coming from her. He tried to close his eyes again but he just couldn't sleep.

Getting back out of the bed, he left the room once more and as he past the nursery, he couldn't help but go in. Walking back over to the crib he gently placed his hand on Annabelle's side and could feel a gentle rise and fall. He snapped his hand back when she moved and began to whimper.

"Damn," he said to himself. Annabelle started to cry, Ryan wished that Pam would come in but she just fell asleep. Reaching into the crib, he picked her up out the crib and cradled her. Her cries did not seem to calm down so he adjusted her so she lay across his shoulder.

"We need to be quiet so we don't wake mommy," he said but of course, he knew that it was useless. "Maybe you need to be fed. You know, it would really help if you could talk."

Ryan walked carefully down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of milk. Taking the top off it, he put the bottle in the microwave. Annabelle seemed to be getting restless and Ryan rubbed her back as he waited.

Taking it out and placing the top back on he thought back to what Pam did when she fed Annabelle. Holding out his wrist on the arm that was holding Anna, he carefully shook some milk onto it. It did not burn him but he was scared to give it to her but her cries changed his mind. Moving her in his arms, he fed the bottle to her and she accepted it.

* * *

Pam groaned it did not feel like she got any sleep at all and as she looked at the clock she realized that she only got about an hour. She could feel that Ryan was not beside her and she looked toward the bathroom but she didn't see the light on. However, as she looked out in the hallway, she could see a faint light that came from a small lamp in the living room.

"You were hungry weren't you?" she heard him say. She could not help but feel jealous thinking that Ryan had fed Anna and not her. She was mad at herself for not hearing her cry. Throwing the covers off her, she headed out to take over the job but what she saw stopped her.

Ryan seemed to be trying to get her to burp. She watched as he patted her back and walked around with her. She always did this but she found it amusing watching his attempt.

"Gross," she heard him say and he looked at his shirt.

Pam couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her mouth. She smiled, shaking her head and walked over to the two. Pam took the baby away from him and continued to laugh at the look on his face.

"That is why you put her spit up towel on your shoulder," Pam said. She pointed at the small pink towel on the table by the couch.

"Yeah, I need to remember that next time," she gave him a tissue and he wiped off his shirt.

"You might as well just put on a new shirt and throw that one in the washer," she told him.

"Why…don't want me to smell like bad milk?" He asked taking his shirt off.

Pam blushed and she turned around busying herself with Annabelle, who was falling back asleep.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked coming up behind her and she fought the urge to step away from him.

"Nothing," she whispered and rocked slowly from side to side on her feet.

Even though she admits to herself they are indeed together now. She still feels uncomfortable with certain things. Now, she tried to avoid looking at him. She could feel him move around in front of her and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

"You don't have to be so shy," he told her and kissed her again. With that, he walked away and she looked down at the sleeping baby.

"What did I get myself into," she said to herself.

* * *

**Next Up... Ryan's Parents Visit.**

**Coming up soon will be Jims return.**


	18. Meet the Parents

**I hope to update again Saturday or Sunday. This chapter and the next chapter are just little filler chapters until Jim comes back. It didn't feel right for them to have the baby and then have Jim come back in the following chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 18

"Aren't you just the cutest little baby in the whole world," Pam said to her two month old daughter who was laying on her back on the floor in the living room.

Pam smiled down at her and tickled Anna's belly. She loved days like this because Sundays were days when she and Ryan didn't do anything but spend time together with the baby. They didn't have any interruptions; they didn't have to think about work.

"I hate to tell you this but I can't hold them back any longer," Ryan said coming into the room.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking up from Annabelle.

"My parents…I've been telling them that it's too soon and that you weren't up to visitors around the baby yet but they don't care," he told her in a hurry.

"When are they going to be here?" She asked looking a bit distraught. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet his parents but she was just scared about what they were going to think about her.

"Well, they called and said in about a ten to fifteen minutes," he told her.

Pam looked around the living room and saw that it was a mess. They had Annabelle's toys all over the place. She picked Anna up and gave her to Ryan. She then proceeded to pick up the toys and put them in the toy box that her father had made for Annabelle.

"We have to clean fast," she told him, took Anna back from him, and put her in her bouncy seat.

"Pam clam down," Ryan said walking over to her and putting his hands on her arms to stop her. "Their just my parents, okay. I was just as nervous when I met your dad and brother."

Pam did calm down when he told her that. Her brother had threatened to hurt him if he didn't anything to hurt her. Compared to that, she knew this had to be nothing and that she was just working her self up.

"You're right…maybe I should change," she said looking down at herself. She was wearing an old shirt and faded jeans.

* * *

"No, you don't have to do anything special." He assured her but she still looked frazzled.

"Okay…I'm fine," she said and sat down on the couch close to Annabelle. "They are going to like her right?"

"My mom loves kids and who could not love Annabelle…look at her," he said and looked at Anna who had fallen asleep in her bouncy chair.

Ryan could see Pam jump when there was a knock on the door. She looked at him and jumped from the couch and was about to run away from him.

"I'm hiding," she whispered but Ryan grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the door with him. Ryan opened the door and welcomed his parents inside.

"Who is that hiding behind you?" Ted, Ryan's father asked.

Ryan reached around and had to move Pam out from behind him. She had a very timid smile plastered on her face. Ryan waited to see who would say something first but every thing seemed very awkward.

"Okay…mom, dad this is Pam," Ryan said.

"Pam, it finally good to meet you," Cheryl said and hugged Pam lightly. "Now, where is that little baby?"

"Come on," Ryan said and took everyone into the living room. Cheryl gushed over her and asked Pam if she could hold her.

"Of course," Pam said picking up the sleeping baby and giving her to Cheryl.

"Aww, aren't you just so cute," she said touching the baby's head. "Ted you have got to hold her."

Ryan looked at his dad who looked terrified. He knew his dad didn't like holding babies until they were older. He remembered that his mom used to tell him that his dad rarely held onto him or his sister until they were about a year old.

"So…do I call her my granddaughter?" Cheryl asked looking between the two.

"Cheryl," Ted said.

"Umm," Ryan said. He wasn't even sure how to answer the question.

* * *

Pam waited for Ryan to answer the question but it seemed that he didn't know what to say.

"Yes," Pam answered her. "I mean if you want her to," she said looking at Ryan. She didn't want to be the only one to make this decision. She knew that by answering the question it would solidify that they were in a serious relationship and they haven't even done more than kiss.

"Yeah, mom you can call her your granddaughter," he told her.

"Well, Pam what do you say you and me go out for lunch," Cheryl suggested.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse," Pam said and she felt her hand start to shake again.

"You don't need your purse. Ted, give us some money," Cheryl said with her hand held out. Pam laughed when her husband handed over some money. "Thank you…let's go."

Pam fiddled with her napkin and smiled at Cheryl. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she figure that she might as well get everything out in the open.

"I didn't plan on any of this to happen. I didn't make or guilt Ryan into being with me," Pam told her.

"Ryan already told us all of that," Cheryl told her hoping to ease her worries. "But I do wonder about Annabelle's father…Roy is it?"

"He told you about the fight?" Pam asked but the look on Cheryl's face was a confused one. "Maybe not. Roy will never have a part in our lives ever again."

"Did Ryan get into a fight with him?" Cheryl asked.

"He really doesn't tell you much, does he?" Pam asked and Cheryl shook her head no.

* * *

"Your mother never thought that it would happen," Ted told his son. "You settled down."

"I'm so glad that everyone has so much faith in me," Ryan said holding on to Annabelle who was currently slobbering all over her stuffed animal.

"Ryan I just want you to know that you have no obligations to Pam or her baby," he told him.

"I already know all off this," Ryan said before his father could say anymore. "I thought about all my options and this is the one that I chose."

"I don't want you to think later on in life that you wished you never had a part in all of this. That little girl is going to see you as her father and you can't walk out on her after that," Ted continued on.

"I'm not going to walk out on them. I'm ready for this and you are not going to try to talk me out of having a relationship with Pam. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that but it's not up to you," Ryan said. His father just looked at him but he didn't say anything.

It was about an hour later when Pam and his mother came back home. When they walked through the front door, they were laughing which he took as a good sign.

"What's going on here?" Cheryl asked noticing the tension.

"Nothing," Ryan said standing up. "Mom, you're welcomed back here anytime." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room leaving his mom and Pam confused.

* * *

"Ryan what was that?" she asked him once she showed his parents out and put Annabelle down in the nursery.

"Like I said before…nothing." Ryan snapped at her and she crossed her arms and glared at him. Sitting down by him on the bed, she sighed.

"When I finally meet your parents and I get along with your mother, you have to make things weird for me." She told him. "What was your problem?"

"My dad was trying to talk me into not being with you. Are you happy?" He said and she just wanted to slap him for the tone he was using with her. "I told him that wasn't going to happen."

Once she let what he said settle in she didn't know what to say. The only thing she could think of was to play with her hands. Ryan's hand stopped hers from moving.

"You don't have to worry," he told her.

Pam kissed him and she felt him kiss back right away. She lay back on the bed and pulled him to her. She watched him raise an eyebrow at her and she nodded her head yes. Pam was finally sure that he was the one.

* * *

Next up: Anna turns 1.


	19. Annabelle turns 1

I hope there are not too many mistakes in this chapter. I quickly read through it so i'm sorry if there are a lot.

* * *

Chapter 19

Pam sat behind her desk trying to design invitations to Annabelle's first birthday party. She and Ryan were only going to invite their parents, his sister and her brother.

She scanned her drawings of baby animals on her computer and was now trying to arrange them for the cards. Ryan had told her that they didn't have to make a big deal out of the birthday because it wasn't as if Anna was going to remember it. However, Pam wouldn't hear of it. Her baby was turning one year old and they were going to celebrate.

After deciding on a few variations that she liked, Pam printed out the cards and took them over to Ryan for him to see. She watched, as he looked them over and placed them out on his desk side by side.

"I think I like the one with that baby elephants," he told her.

"Me too," she said and out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael come out of his office. She tried to get the cards hidden before he saw them but it was too late.

"What do you have there," he asked snatching the cards from her. She looked to Ryan for help but he just turned away from them and pretended to work.

"It's nothing," she told him and silently cursed Ryan. "It's just junk mail."

"Our little Annie is going to have a birthday party. That's great; I can do my magic tricks!" Michael exclaimed happily. "I can break out my new magic kit."

"Umm…Michael, Ryan and I were just going to invite family," she said but he wouldn't listen to her.

"If Michael does magic tricks then I can do balloon animals," Dwight suggested. She looked around the office and saw that Angela was glaring at him.

* * *

"Sorry, you guys…it's just for family," Ryan spoke up seeing that with in a few minutes the whole office would be attending the party.

"We are family," Michael complained and then gestured to himself. "I'm your best friend."

"Michael, it is just family," Ryan said again waiting for Michael to pout and run into his office but that didn't happen. In fact, Michael was just standing there looking between him and Pam.

"Fine if you want everyone to have no fun at all…then I won't come." Michael turned around and slowly walked away. Ryan watched as he kept looking back at them, probably hoping that they would change their minds.

"Why do you even need invitations?" Ryan asked going back to the subject at hand. "Both of our families already know about it."

"It's just more formal this way," Pam told him. "Why don't you want to have this party? Is it still because of your dad? You really should just suck it up and talk to him."

"My dad has nothing to do with this," he told her.

He knew that was a lie. Ever since his parents first visit, he and his father had not talked that much. Pam keeps telling him that it didn't matter what his father thought and he should just forget it. He was just too stubborn to talk to him.

"Well, maybe you can talk to him when your family comes to Anna's birthday party. Your mom thinks it's a good idea as well," she told him and started to walk away from him desk.

"You talked to my mom about this?" he asked looking at her accusingly. "When did you start talking to my mom?"

"Um… look at the time. I have to leave early and pick Annabelle up today from my parents' house. See ya at home," he watched her practically run out of the office.

* * *

Pam huffed as she looked through the closet where she had a chest of her art supplies. She was currently looking for some old stencils that she had made up a few years ago. It didn't seem like she was having any luck. Giving up, she stood and kicked the chest into boxes that were behind it. She was about to walk away when she saw an envelope fall out from behind the box.

As Pam picked up the envelope, she saw that it was from Corporate. She couldn't remember Ryan ever mentioning anything about hearing from them. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Pam started to read…

_Dear Mr. Howard,_

_Due to recent events we have an opening here at our New York Corporate Offices. We are aware that you have only been in sales for a short time but upon reviewing your credentials, we feel that you would make a great asset to our team._

_We hope that you take into consideration all the benefits personal and career wise that would come with this promotion. _

Pam stopped reading the letter and sat down on the bed. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Something good happened to Ryan and he didn't take the opportunity that he was given.

"RYAN," she called out.

"Both of our parents just showed up," he said coming into the bedroom. "What going on?"

"I found a letter from Corporate offering you a promotion. Did you not take it because of me?" She asked him.

"Pam, you were eight months pregnant. Would have come with me if I said 'I'm moving to New York, pack your stuff and lets go?'" he asked.

"No..no probably not," she said. "Is that way you didn't go?"

"It wasn't the whole reason," he told her honestly. "I just didn't think that I was quite ready to move up yet. Listen, today is Annabelle's birthday and I don't want this," he said taking the letter and waving it around. "I don't want this to ruin the day."

"Okay, I guess we should go down there since everyone is here," Pam said getting up from the bed and leaving the room

* * *

The party was in full swing and Ryan could tell that Anna loved all the attention that she was getting. Annabelle was always being passed from one person to another.

"What's wrong with Pam?" Her brother Chris wanted to know. "She's not usually this quiet with our parents around."

Ryan walked out of the kitchen area and into the hallway. He figured that if he and Chris were going to get into it, he didn't want to do it in front of their families.

"I didn't do anything to her if that's what you are wondering," Ryan said defending himself. However, he figured if he ever wanted to get along with Chris he better play by his rules and tell him what he wants to know. "I didn't take a promotion at work and now she's mad."

"That's what she's mad about?" Chris asked him with a skeptical look on his face. "Huh… she'll get over it. I figured that you cheated on her or something."

"Ryan, Chris come on," Janet, Pam's mom called out to them.

Both Ryan and Chris walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered and Pam's dad had a video camera filming everything. On the table was a cake and in front of Annabelle who sat in her highchair was a little cupcake with one candle in it.

Everyone joined in to sing happy birthday to her. He watched as Pam blew the candle out for Annabelle and everyone clapped. Ryan unwrapped the cupcake and cut a piece off with his fork to feed to her. As he held it to her mouth, she looked a little unsure at first and turned her head.

"It's really good," Ryan said to her and kept it held to her mouth. Once she finally took it, her eyes went wide and grabbed at his hand for more. He felt hands on his shoulder and saw that Pam was behind him. She leaned in and kissed him on the temple. He knew that everything was okay.

* * *

"I mean she stands up. I think she knows that Ryan and I won't carry her so she falls down," Pam told Emily who was holding on to her own sleeping daughter.

"Beth was the same way but when she does start walk…she won't stop," Emily said.

"You ready," Charlie her husband said. With a goodnight Emily, Beth and Charlie left.

Pam walked over to Anna's playpen where she asleep on a huge stuffed pig that was the size of an five year old. Her brother thought that it would be a great idea for a present. She couldn't wait to drag that all over the house.

"I'm glad that you didn't take the job," she told him as they cleaned up the mess. "If you ever get an offer like that again I want you to take it."

"I'll take it only if you and Annabelle would come with me. However, I don't think that we have to worry about that. I turned it down once and they probably won't ask again," he told her.

"Well, I think Anna and I would be happy to go with you," she said. "After all, who would spoil her if you weren't around?" Pam added with a teasing smile.

"I love you, Pam," he said hugging her.

"I love you too," she whispered in the hug.

They looked over at Annabelle who was making a whimpering noise. Ryan picked her up and rubbed her back.

"Let's get her upstairs to bed," he said.

Pam nodded her head and grabbed that pig. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I think this thing weighs more than she does," she said heading up the stairs behind Ryan. "I'll trade you…pig for the baby," she said hopeful.

"I don't think so," he said and continued to walk. Pam huffed and dragged the stuff animal up the stairs by its tail.

* * *

**Next Jim will return.**

So, you can look for it by friday.


	20. Jim Returns

**Don't expect too much Jim.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Pam tripped over Annabelle's stuffed elephant that was lying in the middle of the hallway as she was trying to get to her daughters bedroom. As she got to the doorway, she could not help but laugh watching Annabelle running around in her underwear and Ryan sitting on the bed with his head in his hands in defeat.

"What is going on here?" Pam asked and Annabelle ran over to her, hugging on to her leg.

"The orange dress," Ryan muttered and stood up, handing her the orange dress her daughter hates so much. "Why don't we just get rid of the thing?" He kissed Pam on the cheek and went to get ready himself before they were late.

"Oh, I have bad news," Pam told him while following him into their bedroom. "My mom can't pick Anna up until noon. I can't get a babysitter at this short of notice."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take her with us. Both of us have to be in the office today and she loves it there for some reason," he said while getting dressed.

"She loves it because she's three and a half and Michael acts like he's three. As for Dwight, I have no clue why she loves Dwight so much. Whatever, she annoys him and I love her for it," Pam walked back out of the room and got Annabelle dressed in a tee shirt and pink overalls.

"Mommy, I see Dwight today?" Annabelle asked Pam brushed her hair and braided it into pigtails and tied bows around the rubber bands.

"Yeah, you get to see Dwight today. Annabelle, you have to be good for mommy and daddy today okay. Mommy is going to busy working with Uncle Michael," Pam told her finishing her daughters hair.

"Okay mommy," Annabelle said and went to get her little bag of toys she takes to the office when she is there to visit. That's mostly when Michael decides that they should bring her to work with them so he can have someone to play with.

"Come on we're going to be late," she called out. She waited by the door and Ryan came down from upstairs with Anna and her bag of toys in his arms. When they reached her, Pam grabbed his bag for him and started out the door. She hoped that the day would run smoothly.

* * *

Ryan stilled carried Annabelle as they walked in to the office. She squealed and wriggled free of his hold and ran over to Dwight. He wondered what it was about Dwight that Annabelle loved so much.

"What is that doing here?" Dwight said while looking at the little girl hugging his leg. Ryan laughed at him and put his things on his desk, making no move to get Annabelle off his leg.

"Well, she asked if she could come and see you today and we told her yes," Ryan said and started his computer. "After all we all know how much you love her."

"My mom will be picking her up at noon, Dwight. She's only going to be here for a few hours," Pam told him from her own desk.

"Could you at least get her off me," Dwight hissed at Ryan leaning over him. Ryan leaned down and got Annabelle off Dwight's leg. Dwight reached down and brushed his leg off with a look of disgust on his face.

Ryan sat her down on the carpet next to him and gave her a Care Bear coloring book and some crayons Annabelle smiled, took them and colored while happily humming to herself. He was thankful that she was easily amused and that the coloring would keep her busy for a while.

Ryan usually was not this busy when Anna came into work with them. He had three sales that he had to close today before he lost them but he could not get a hold of anyone and Pam was in and out all day from Michael's office. He tried to keep an eye on Annabelle; he knew that she was growing restless after coloring for almost two hours.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," he looked at his watch and it was 10:30. "When grandma get here?" Annabelle asked. Ryan picked her up and they walked over to Pam's desk where she was on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked barely looking up at them after she finished her phone call.

"I'm going to run across the street and get her a sandwich," he told her. Anna had a hold of his tie and was swinging it back and fourth as she sat on Pam's desk.

"Oh, well let me finish and I'll come with you. Just give me one minute," she told him. Ryan went to get Anna's shoes that she took off while coloring. Pam came over with her purse and Annabelle trailing behind her. "Ready?"

"I stay here mommy," Annabelle told them.

"Please, take her with you," Dwight said and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"She can stay here, we will watch her," Phyllis told them.

"Thanks," Ryan said and he grabbed Pam's hand leaving in search for a sandwich.

* * *

Pam was laughing as Ryan was telling her a story about Dwight as they pulled into the parking lot of Dunder-Mifflin.

"Oh…wait, is that Jim's car?" She asked looking at the familiar vehicle. "Did you know that he was coming back? Why is he here?" There were so many things that were running through her head.

"I have no idea," Ryan said and Pam heard that he sounded a bit worried. Pam looked at him curiously, did he think that she was going to leave him to be with Jim?

As Pam got out the car, she saw that Ryan had not moved and she was sure that was what he was thinking. Sighing to herself, she got back in the car and kissed him with everything that she had hoping that it would reassure him. As she felt him respond, she hoped that he was convinced. This time when she got out the car, he followed her actions but the walk into the office was a quite one.

Pam opened the door and as she walked to her desk, she saw him. She saw him for the first time in three and a half years he looked exactly the same. They way he had his hair; how he wore his shirt…it was all the same. Glancing back to Ryan, she saw the same worried Ryan from in the car.

"Pam, Ryan!" Michael called with Annabelle in his arms and Jim who was standing by him turned around with a slight smile on his face but Pam could not return it. Both Pam and Ryan went over to the trio with apprehension.

"What is it?" She asked trying not to sound so intimidated. She tried her hardest not to look at Jim at all but she could feel his gaze burn through her.

"Well, little Anna banana here needs a time out. Why do you ask, she took my nose." Michael explained with a short nod but Annabelle shook her head no.

"Uncle Michael took my bow," Annabelle whined. Pam looked at her daughter and saw that in fact she was missing a yellow bow. Pam stuck her hand out and Michael grudgingly handed it over.

"Well, we will deal with this later but for now you must eat," Pam told her daughter as she put the yellow bow in her hair.

Ryan took her from Michael and Pam could tell that he tightened his hold on her as he walked by Jim. Once everyone scattered, Jim approached her but didn't say anything at first. Pam tucked her hair nervously behind her ear.

"So, you and Ryan are together?" Jim asked avoiding eye contact. She was amazed that those were the first words that came out of his mouth after three years. He didn't apologize for leaving her; he didn't say that he missed her. All she wanted to do at that moment was slap him.

"I don't have the time to talk about this now," she told him shortly because she did not know how to address him. "Listen, maybe we can grab something to eat after work soon and talk about this."

"I have to talk to Michael," Jim told her with a response to her suggestion. Pam looked over at and saw Ryan leaning against the doorframe of the break room. Looking at him she mouthed I love you but he just nodded and turned away from her.

Sighing she sunk into her chair behind her desk and placed her head in her hands. She wondered how much worse things are going to get.

* * *

**A/N: I know Jim wasn't in here for that long but it won't be the last of him and he is going to stir up big trouble for Pam and Ryan.**


	21. Jim is a problem

Chapter: 21

"I don't see why Jim needs to know anything," Ryan said firmly and in a harsh voice. He knew the fight was going to happen when he saw Jim in the office earlier that day.

When Pam had told him that Jim wanted to talk with her alone, he was a little less then happy about it. He had told her that he did not want her to go but she seemed not to want to listen to him. He could feel his temper rising. It was as if she didn't care that he couldn't stand Jim, she didn't want to hear it.

"Ryan, I don't understand what harm it would do," she said calmly. "He came back here not knowing a thing. It must have been a big shock for him. I need to talk to him."

"You don't see what harm it would do? Pam, he wants you to be with him. He is going to try and talk you into being with him." Ryan stated. "I am not going to stand here and let him do that. I am not going to let him take you or Anna away from me."

"What are you talking about? You know, Ryan, if you ask me…it almost sounds like your jealous. Jim always had the girl you wanted," she snapped and they both grew quite, they were so wrapped up in their fight they didn't see Annabelle at the bottom of the stairs. "I didn't mean that…I…"

"I am not jealous and he never had you," he said quietly. Ryan stormed away from her and out of the house with a slam of the door.

"DADDY" he heard Annabelle cry from in the house. Ryan slid down the door and sat down on the porch. Hearing the little girl cry out for him made his heart break.

* * *

Pam turned at looked at her daughter who was distraught and in tears. Pam walked over to her and took her in her arms, letting Annabelle cry on her.

Pam stroked her hair to try to get her calm but she couldn't even stop her own tears.

"Shh…it's okay, you don't have to cry," Pam said in a soothing voice.

"Daddy," Annabelle cried.

"I know you want your daddy. He will be back, Anna. You don't have to cry, he'll be back," Pam kept repeating but it was not helping either of them.

"DADDY," Annabelle cried and ran toward Ryan who was now standing behind her. She felt relieved that he did not actually leave; they had to work this out.

Pam watched as Ryan picked up their daughter and hugs her close to him. He moved her hair off her face and kissed her temple, this action seemed to calm her down. Pam walked over to them and told Anna that she needed to go back to bed. Pam waited until she couldn't see Anna anymore to talk to Ryan.

He looked tired as she was as hecollapsed in the chair and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"You actually walked out," she said to him.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore, Pam. I don't want to be here right now but I am because of Anna, I don't want to scare her." He told her.

Pam starting shaking, she couldn't believe that he didn't want to be near her right now. He didn't want to work this out; he just wanted to be away from her. Wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks, she meets his cold stare with sad eyes.

"You don't get to cry," he told her. "You know, I like to think that we have a good life. I thought that we were happy and didn't really have any big problems. Then Jim comes back, and all you're worried about is what he thinks. You are not over him, Pam." He told her in an all to calm of a voice.

"That's not true, Ryan." Pam pleaded. "Where are you going?" She asked as he got up and walked form her. "Ryan, come back here."

"I'm going upstairs to my bedroom. I suggest that you sleep in another bedroom tonight," with that, he walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan sat at his desk in the nearly empty office. He got up early and left the house before Pam even got up. He drove around for an hour and went out to breakfast finally deciding that he would just go into work early. He hated not waking up next to her but they both need time to cool off before they talked about what happened.

Ryan looked up as Jim came in and sat down at the desk that was pushed right by his. He could hear Jim faintly humming to himself and Ryan wanted to punch him for it. Jim's innocent act does not fool him for a minute.

"Ryan," Pam said hoarsely.

Ryan looked over his shoulder and saw her standing behind him. He was relieved to see that she looked as bad as he felt. He didn't want to do this here, not where everyone was going to listen to them. Ryan decided that he would just ignore her in hopes that she would just go to her desk and get to work.

"Okay," he heard her whisper.

Ryan sunk down into his seat and looked over at Jim, who was giving him a look that he couldn't read. Ryan glared at him and Jim looked away. He wasn't going to be able to do this all day.

It was one o'clock and Ryan was surprised that it took Jim that long to get up and go to reception. Ryan looked at them and he didn't even try to hid that fact that he was openly staring. He couldn't tell what Jim was saying to her, he was talking softly and he was facing away from him so he couldn't read Jims lips.

Ryan swallowed his pride and got up heading toward reception himself, he needed to break this up. He saw that Pam sat up straighter in her chair as he approached.

"You want to talk?" He asked and she nodded. He led the way into the break room and made sure that no one was lingering by the door.

"I don't like him and I'm never going to like him," he commented, leaning against the counter.

"You won't lose me to him," Pam said.

"I wish I could believe that," he said quietly not able to look at her.

* * *

Pam slowly walked up to him and hugged him softly waiting to see if she was going to be rejected or accepted. Once she felt his arms go around in a protective, loving manner, Pam tightened her embrace.

"I'm scared," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose what we worked hard for."

"We'll work this out," he said.

As if on cue, Jim walked through the break room door. Pam didn't pull away from Ryan, instead she held on to him confidently. If she had pulled away, Ryan would have second thoughts about working things out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Jim said walking by them and went into the bathroom. Pam could see Ryan roll his eyes.

"I'll do it now," Pam said to Ryan. "When he comes out I'm just going to tell him anything. We are going to get this done together."

Pam moved away and out of his arms but took his hand instead. When Jim came out Pam took a deep breath and told him to sit but he didn't, instead he remained standing.

"Obviously, Ryan and I are together," Pam said but the look on Jims face read that he obviously already knew that. "Ryan is Annabelle's father in everyway…except for biologically."

"What?" Jim asked. "Ryan isn't her father?"

"No," Ryan spoke up. "Roy is."

'Of course he is," Jim said with a bitter laugh. "It always comes back to Roy."

"Jim, why are you back here?" Pam asked.

"I thought it was time to come home. I kind of thought that I could pick up right where I left off," he admitted.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked. "You wanted to come here and be with Pam, right?"

When Jim didn't answer Ryan, Pam knew that it was true. Jim really thought that she would still be here waiting for him. She felt so horrible for not listening to Ryan.

"Jim, I can't be with you." Pam told him. "If it wasn't for you I would be married to Roy right now and I will always be thankful for that."

"You love him," he finished for him a head nod towards Ryan. Pam nodded her head yes, with a small smile across her lips. "Sorry," he said and walked out.

Pam turned back to Ryan to look at him. Sighing, she crossed her arms and didn't look amused by his satisfied smile.

"I'm not going to say it," she said. Pam moved past him and got into a cupboard to get her tea bags. She felt Ryan move behind and his arms wrapped around her torso. "You were right," she said in defeat.

"I know," he whispered. "Sorry that I practically said that I couldn't trust you."

"It's okay, but Anna is still quite upset about our fight," she told him. "We will have to be careful next time."

"Lets go back out there," Ryan told her. As Pam turned to leave she felt Ryan's hand stop her. "If Jim tries anything…you'll tell me right?"

"He won't, Ryan. I won't even let him have a chance to try anything," she told him honestly.

As she went back to her desk, she could see Jim look up at her. She wishes that he didn't come back.

* * *

Next up: Someone gets hurts.

There are only like four more chapters left.


	22. Head Injury

Chapter 22.

"We could always just go out and eat tonight," Ryan suggested to Pam as he stood by the copy machine. Pam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know," she said to him. "It will depend if Annabelle is fussy when we pick her up. We won't want to take her out if she can't sit still for a half an hour."

Pam watched as Ryan shrugged and went back to his desk. She had a feeling that he was getting tired of her cooking but at least she could cook better then him. He always had the tendency to burn things because he forgot about them.

Pam turned back to her game of spider solitaire. She would play free cell but Ryan bet her that she couldn't go two months without playing so she had to prove with wrong. Sighing as she heard the phone rang, she turned away from her game once again.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam," she said into the phone and got ready to punch in an extension number.

"Pam, I just took my eyes off her for a second," her mom's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. Pam sat up straight in her chair and tried not to panic but it was hard. Her mom sounded panicked and Pam swore that she stopped breathing for a second.

"Mom, what happened," she said remaining calm. She didn't notice anything around her as she tried to focus on what her mother was saying. She didn't even notice when Ryan came up to her desk asking what was wrong.

"She was on the slide and the next thing that I know … I heard her crying and she was her head was bleeding. She fell off from the top of the slide," Janet informed her. "We are at the hospital right now and she won't stop crying for you and Ryan. The doctor couldn't wait and had to put stitches in but I stayed with her the whole time."

"We will be right there," Pam said hanging up the phone. "Annabelle got hurt and we have to get to the hospital," she told Ryan, picked up her purse, and made sure that she had her insurance card. "Jim could you tell Michael?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Jim said as Ryan and Pam ran out of the office.

* * *

Ryan held onto Pam's hand as they walked as quickly as they could to Annabelle's room. As they neared the room, he could hear Anna's cries. He picked up his pace practically making Pam run to keep up with him. Turning into the room Anna looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Mommy, daddy," she cried and held her arms out to be hugged.

Ryan rushed to her and picked her up, holding her close. His eyes darted to her forehead which had what looked like a huge band aide covering her stitches. Pam took her from him and he went over to Janet.

"How many stitches did she get?" Ryan asked Pam's mother.

"She got seven stitches. I feel so bad for letting her fall," Janet said.

"Mom, it's not your fault. Kids fall and they get hurt," Pam explained. "I'm sure this won't be the last time she'll get hurt."

"Pam's right," Ryan agreed. "We have this now so if you want to go home you can." Janet nodded her head and said her goodbyes leaving the two alone with Annabelle.

"Are you the parents of Annabelle Howard?" A doctor asked coming into the room.

"Yes, we are," Ryan spoke with Pam nodding her head yes behind him. "Are we able to take her home?"

"Yes, but first there are a few things that I need to go over with you." The doctor told them. "Annabelle is not feeling any pain right now due to the medication we had to give her when I did stitches. When it wears off don't be surprised to hear her complain that her head hurts."

"Is that it?" Ryan asked growing impatient. He just wanted to get out of there and go home.

"Not quite, if she develops a fever or she starts to vomit you need to get her back her immediately. We are very cautious with head injuries not matter how hard the impact was." He finished explaining.

A nurse then came in and gave them a packet of information and she gave Annabelle a sucker.

"Let's go and give them our insurance information so we can get her home," Ryan told her. He took Anna again in his arms as they left the hospital room. He told himself that he would make sure that she would never get hurt ever again.

* * *

"Baby, you have to let go of mommy," Pam said trying to get Annabelle to let go of her. After they left the hospital, they took Annabelle out to eat in hopes that it would cheer her up but they didn't have any luck. She latched herself onto Pam and wouldn't let go.

"I don't wanna sleep, mommy," Annabelle pouted.

Pam looked at her watched and it read 10:20 pm. Pam sat with her daughter on her bed and handed Anna a troll with pink hair. Annabelle took it and hugged it tightly.

"Anna you have to go to sleep and get some rest. Before you even know it, it will be morning," Pam told her.

She watched as Annabelle lay down on the bed and Pam tucked her in. Annabelle stuck her lower lip out trying one last time to get out of going to sleep. Pam chuckled and kissed her head softly.

"Goodnight," she whispered in her daughter's ear. Pam stood up and walked out of the bedroom but left the door ajar.

It had been a long night and as she went into her own bedroom, she found that Ryan was already asleep. Lying down, she sighed and happily closed her eyes for a goodnights sleep.

She felt like she was only asleep for a few minutes when she felt tugging on the blankets. Lifting her hand, she lightly hit Ryan on the back as if to tell him to stop. When she felt it again she opened her eyes and took in the numbers on the clock it read 4:30 am.

"Mommy," Pam heard her daughter's small voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was her daughter who had pulled the blankets.

"Mommy, my head hurts," she started to cry and the tears ran down her face.

"Come here," Pam said and lifted her up and placed her on the bed. She turned on a small lamp and Annabelle crawled into her lap. As Pam started to rock Anna back and fourth she felt movement next to her. Turning her head, she saw Ryan stretch and sit up on his elbows.

"Is she alright?" he asked sitting right next to them now. Pam watched as Ryan put his hand against Annabelle's forehead.

"Honey, does your belly hurt?" Pam asked but Annabelle just shook her head no. "Would it hurt to give her baby aspirin?"

"I don't think so," Ryan answered her while getting out the bed. "I'll go and get it." Pam nodded and Ryan went into the bathroom.

"Daddy is getting you something that will help," Pam whispered in her daughter's ear.

* * *

"Okay, here we are," Ryan said returning to the room. He had a small baby aspirin in his hand and a Dixie cup with a little water in it. As Ryan handed the pill to Annabelle, she turned her head away from him and buried it into Pam's shoulder.

"Annabelle," Ryan said and she looked at him and opened her mouth. He placed it in her mouth and watched in amusement at the face she made when she started to chew it.

"Yucky," she said and stuck her tongue out. Ryan next handed her the water and she drank it quickly.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" Pam asked and Anna nodded her head yes. "Where do you want to lie down?" Anna moved off Pam and settled down in the middle of the bed.

Ryan went back to his own side of the bed and lay down as well. Soon Annabelle's eyes drifted close. He looked over to Pam and saw her looking worriedly at their daughter.

"I think we should both call into work and tell them that we can't make it," Ryan spoke up.

"I think that would be a good idea," Pam told him.

"She's going to fine," he told her and watched as she turned the light off. Ryan settled back into the bed and watched silently as Anna slept. There was no doubt this was the worst day of his life.

Next Up: A question for Pam.

Only three chapters left.


	23. What is he up to?

Chapter 23

Pam woke up and stretched but tried to be careful not to hit Ryan but the bed felt empty. Turning her head Pam saw that his side of the bed was empty. She thought that was weird, they both normally got up together. Getting out of bed, she went downstairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't wake me up," she said and rubbed Annabelle's head who was hugging her leg.

"I know I just didn't want to wake you up. Could you finish this for Anna? I need to go and get ready for work." He asked handing her a spatula and walking quickly out of the room.

Pam just stood there staring at the entry to the kitchen wondering what was going on with him. As she fixed the pancakes for Anna, she thought back to the night before. They didn't have a fight, he seemed like everything was fine when they went to bed. She was starting to get nervous…was there someone else? No, that was just stupid.

Smiling down at her daughter, she got her plate ready and sat her down at the table. Anna munched happily and Pam smiled down at her. Now she couldn't stop being paranoid although she knew that Ryan wouldn't do that. What if he was getting bored of her? Would he just kick her and Anna out?

Pam waited until Annabelle was done eating and got herself ready to go to work. She had an hour before she had to go in to work and Ryan's mom would be here anytime to take Anna.

"Hey, I'm going early…I have some things I have to do. I'll see you in the office," Ryan said popping his head into their room. Pam couldn't believe him, he didn't even kiss her goodbye and what were the things that he had to do.

"Oh my god," she said and put her head in her hands. "He's cheating on me," she willed herself not to cry. "No, you're over reacting." talking to herself, she tried to calm down.

"Pam," Ryan's mom called from downstairs. Pam went down there to greet her and she sent Anna to another room. "What's wrong?"

"Your son's cheating on me," she blurted and burst out in tears.

* * *

Ryan sat at his desk but he hasn't managed to get anything done all day. He just stared at the screen and let his eyes wonder over to Pam who looked sadly at him and would quickly look away. He wanted to talk to her and tell her what was going on but now was not the time.

Trying to get to work, he still kept getting distracted. Jim in the past hour had gotten up three times from his desk to go and talk to Pam. He had flashbacks from the days when there was a Jim and Pam while he was just Ryan the Temp. He didn't like this one bit…not at all. The worst thing was that Pam seemed happy to talk to him. Was she trying to make him jealous?

Ryan decided that he had to put on end to this. As he got up from his desk to go and break up their conversation, he was stopped.

"Ryan," Michael said throwing his arm around him. "I have this great idea for the Dundies this year…"

"Michael, not now," Ryan told him, he just didn't have the patience. "Please, I don't have the time."

"WHAT! Everyone has time for the Dundies, Ryan." Michael sat down in Ryan's Chair and pouted but Ryan decided to just ignore him and continue his way over to Pam and Jim.

"Pam," Ryan said and both Jim and Pam looked at him. "I think…"

"RYAN!" Michael yelled he was still sitting at his desk. "WHAT IS THIS," he continued to yell.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned around to look at him and his heart stopped. In Michaels hand was a black velvet box that he had in his desk for what he thought was safe keeping. Ryan didn't even look back at Pam, instead he bolted over to Michael and tried to get the small box out of his hands. Michael laughed and took off running around the office.

"Michael, you give that to me right now," Ryan demanded.

Michael of coursed paid no attention to him and opened the box in front of everyone.

"It's a…diamond ring," Michael announced. "Ohh…you're going to purpose to Pam."

* * *

Pam couldn't breath, he had a diamond ring… he's going to purpose. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she wasn't looking at anyone but Ryan. She watched silently as Ryan stormed over to Michael and snatched the box away from the proceeded to walk out of the office with the door slamming behind him.

"Pam," Jim whispered to her.

Pam didn't answer him, she looked up at him for a second then went running out of the office after Ryan. She wanted to catch him before he took off somewhere. By passing the elevators, she went right for the stairs and ran as fast as she could trying to be as careful as possible.

Once she hit the parking lot, she saw his car but didn't see him in it. Looking over to her right, she saw him sitting at a picnic table. Walking over to him slowly, he must have known she was there because he said something without ever looking at her.

"It wasn't supposed happen like that," he told her. Pam sat down as close as she could beside him. "I had this whole plan. I wanted to take you out to dinner and have it just be you and me. I didn't want the office to have this."

"Ryan, was this why you were acting weird this morning?" she asked and he nodded his head yes. "I had no clue that you were even thinking about marriage."

"It's ruined now," he said getting up from the table.

"What? Are you telling me that you are not going to ask me now?" She asked getting upset. "Ryan, it doesn't matter to me if you purpose to me right here or in the office."

"It matters to me," he countered. "I didn't want to share it with Michael, Dwight…Jim. I didn't want them to see a moment that was just for me and you."

"Why do you always have to bring Jim into this? Ryan, I already told you and I don't want to say it again. I do not want Jim; all I want is to be with you." She had to reassure him.

* * *

"I know you do," He told her. Taking her hand, he sat back down beside her and let out a long slow breath. "I don't what to say to you. I don't know if I'm supposed to get all sentimental or just tell you how much I love you."

Ryan took the box out of his pants pocket and held it in is hand. He looked at her as he opened the box, wanting to see her reaction to the ring. It wasn't the biggest ring but it wasn't small by any means, he thought it would look perfect on her.

He debated silently in his head if he should get down on one knee or not. If he wanted to be comfortable and not shift around so much, he though it would be better to stay sitting beside her. He cast a look over his shoulder to make sure that they were really alone.

"Pam, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," she answered and nodded her head yes.

Ryan took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. He watched as Pam studied the way it looked on her finger. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him; leaning in his kissed her as if his life depended on it.

* * *

As he pulled away from her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She couldn't stop smiling and hoped that she never will. She never felt this way when Roy had purposed to her. Sure, at the time, she was excited but this was so different.

"Oh my god," Pam exclaimed and covered her face. "Oh no."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I told you're mom that you were cheating on me," she said in a muffled voice.

"WHAT! Why would you think that?" He asked looking at her accusingly. "I would never do that to you."

"I just…you were acting all weird and I just thought…I told her that. She said that she was going to have long talk with you when she drops Anna off." Pam told him finally looking at him again.

"Well, that's going to be fun," he commented.

"Is four months too short?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"September?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Perfect."

Pam kissed him again before taking his hand and leading him back into the office. She wasn't sure but as they were walking back, she swore that she saw someone looking out the window at them.

* * *

The next chapter is the last real chapter.


	24. Wedding

**A/N: So, this is my last real chapter. I wasn't going to do a wedding but just mention it but I decided to write on anyway.**

Chapter 24

Pam sat on the edge of the bed at her parents house. She rubbed her hands against the comforter absently, she was nervous in a few hours she would be getting married. Her mother had brought her up something to eat but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Hey Pam," her cousin Molly said while sitting down next to her on the bed. "You're not going to run out are you?"

"Shut it Molly," Jessica her brother's wife said. Molly glared at her and left the room. "Don't listen to her Pam. I think that's she just jealous of you. You look a little sick…are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous and…once this is done and over with I'm going to be fine," Pam told her. "I just want to talk to Ryan so bad. He's just down stairs and it would only take a minute."

"You don't want to curse yourself by seeing him before the wedding," Jessica said teasingly. "But you can do the next best thing."

Pam watched as she dug through her purse and found her cell phone. Pam smiled at her and walked into the connected bathroom for some privacy. Dialing his number, she exhaled slowly.

"Hello?" His voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Ryan, it's me," Pam said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was just calling to make sure we're still on for the wedding."

"Of course," he told her. "Are you nervous as I am?"

"Yeah, I better go and start getting ready," she told him.

"Okay, I'll see you down there," he said.

"Bye," she hanged up the phone and placed it back in Jessica's purse.

"Everything okay?" Her mom asked and Pam nodded her head yes. "Well then let's get started on your hair. Jessica will do your makeup not Molly we don't want you do look…overly done."

Pam said on a chair and watched her reflection in a mirror as her mom curled, pinned and sprayed her hair. A small smiled escaped her lips, she was happy and she wasn't going to let her nervousness get the best of her.

* * *

Ryan patted down his hair for what seemed like the twentieth time. After debating he wound mess it up and pat it down again. He was about to repeat the process but was interrupted by a knock on the door. His stomach dropped, thinking that maybe it was Pam who changed her mind and wanted to tell him in person and not over the phone.

Walking over to the door and opened it, he didn't contain the surprise on his face when he saw that it was Jim. He was mostly surprised that he actually showed up. When Pam had told him that she had sent an invitation to Jim he wasn't very happy but she had said that he probably wouldn't show up. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Come to stop the wedding?" Ryan asked with a sneer. "Maybe you're going to kidnap the bride?"

"No, I just think that we need to talk…about Pam," Jim said and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Really, I though maybe you wanted to talk about the weather." Ryan said but opened the door wider for Jim to come inside. "Say what you want to say so I can finish getting ready."

"I just need to say that I love Pam and I always will," Jim started and Ryan gave him a look that said that he already knew that. "I'm not going to say anything during the ceremony. I just wanted to tell you that you better be good to her."

"I've been good to her for the past four years," Ryan said with a short laugh. "You missed your chance to be with her so you have to deal with it. You don't have to worry about her."

Jim got up and walked away, opened the door he stepped out of the room but turned around to look at Ryan one last time. Ryan was right there with him and stared right back. Both waiting to see of the other was going to say something first.

"I'm warning you…you better not hurt her," Jim said quietly and Ryan looked amused.

"Oh, I'm really terrified," with that Ryan slammed the door in Jims face.

Going back over to the mirror Ryan combed his hair one last time and nodded in approval.

* * *

"Pam, you look so beautiful," her mother said.

Pam looked into a full-length mirror and ran her hand over the wedding dress she was wearing. She could see Annabelle off to the side looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Mommy you look pretty," Anna said and Pam knelt down and held out her arms. Annabelle ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"So do you baby," Pam said. Annabelle was wearing a light orange dress and little flowers in her curly brown hair. "Do a spin for mommy." Annabelle giggles and twirled around a few times.

"Anna, do you remember what to do when you get out in the backyard?" Cheryl, Ryan's mom asked.

"Yes," Annabelle said. "I put flowers on the ground."

"That's right," Cheryl said. "Do you think that you can do it alone?"

"She'll do just fine," Pam said while scanning the bedroom. "I can't find my shoes. Has anyone seen my shoes?" Molly, Jessica, and her mother all shook their heads no. Pam sat down on the bed and willed herself not to cry.

"It's a sign. It's some king of omen…maybe I shouldn't go through with it," Pam said in a panicked voice.

"Mommy, don't be sad," Anna said.

Pam looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Honey, do want to go and see daddy?" Pam asked. If she was going to flip out, she did not want her daughter there to witness it. Anna smiled at her and nodded her head yes.

"I'll take her," Cheryl said and picked Anna up and walked out of the room.

"Pam, it's just shoes," Jessica said. "It's not like you lost the rings or anything."

"As far as you know," Molly spoke up.

"You know what … get out Molly. We don't need you here right now," Jessica said. Pam sent her a grateful smile. "Found them," Jessica said as she opened up the closet. Pam looked embarrassed and took them from her.

"That was close," Pam said and Jessica just shook her head at her.

* * *

As Ryan checked his watched, he saw that he had 10 minutes to be outside. Looking out the window, he looked at who all came from the office. He hoped that no one came but that wasn't the case. Mostly everyone was there but he mostly dreaded Michael being there, who knew what he would do.

"Ryan?" His mom said as she poked her head into the room. "Someone wants to see you," she continued as she pushed the door open and Anna went running to him.

"Daddy, Mommy said to give you kiss," Annabelle told him. Ryan scooped her up and she kissed his cheek.

"That was from mommy?" He asked and she nodded her head yes.

"Mommy pretty, daddy," she said hugging on to him tightly. Ryan sat her back on the floor and kneeled down to her level.

"So are you sweet heart," Ryan said and her face lit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. "You need to go and get your flowers. I will see you outside, alright?"

"Okay daddy," Annabelle said and took her grandmothers hand. Cheryl kissed her son cheek and led Annabelle out the door. However, before the door could close some else popped in.

"You almost ready?" Chris, Pam's brother and his best man asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You do have the rings right?" Ryan asked.

"Yep," Chris responded pulling the rings out of his pocket and showing them to him for emphasis. "You're going to be fine," he said placing the rings back into his pocket. "Let's go."

As Ryan stepped outside, he went and took his spot by Pam's brother. Looking at the guests, he caught Michael's eye who then waved excitedly at him. Ryan just gave him a small nervous smile. He saw Jan who was surprisingly Michaels date stop his waving.

"Here we go," Ryan said quietly to himself.

Annabelle started to walk very slowly down the aisle. Ryan smiled at her encouragingly but it didn't seem to help. She stopped dead in her tracks and held on tightly to her flower basket. Ryan could see her lip start to quiver and before her knew it she took off running to him. Ryan bent down and let her run into his arms.

"I'm scared daddy," she whispered while hugging him.

"It's okay stay right here by me. You did a great job sweetie," he whispered in her ear before he stood back up and took a hold of her small hand. He looked back down the aisle and realized that Jessica had already taken her place up front and Pam just took her place down the aisle. He smiled brightly at her and he swore he could see her blush.

* * *

Pam held on tight to her fathers arm as he walked with her down the aisle. Pam smiled back at Ryan before she saw her daughters head poke out from behind him. Pam smiled at her and laughed a bit when Anna waved at her. Pam just kept looking at Ryan and her daughter not bothering to notice who was all there.

"Thanks, dad," Pam said as they stood in front of Ryan. She handed her flowers to Jessica and Ryan reached over and took one of her hands.

"Today we gather here to witness the union of Ryan Howard and Pamela Beesly," The priest spoke. "May we have the rings please," he requested. Chris took the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the priest. The priest hen then gave Ryan Pam's ring.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Ryan slipped the ring onto Pam's finger. She smiled when she felt that his hand was shaking. She was glad that she was the not the only one that was nervous.

"Pam," the priest said handing her Ryan's ring.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

After placing the ring on his finger, they both faced the priest. She let her eyes drift to Annabelle who was standing quietly at Ryan's side. She was happy that she could stand up there with them. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Ryan say, "I do".

"Pam, do you take Ryan to be you lawfully wedded husband through richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered.

"By the power invested in me you may now kiss the bride," he concluded.

Pam turned and faced Ryan again. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving back. She could feel herself blush knowing that everyone was watching them kiss.

"Mommy, are you and daddy married now?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes we most certainly are," she told her daughter with a smile. Ryan picked up Annabelle and Pam took his free hand as they both made their way back down the aisle.

* * *

Ryan watched Pam all through out the reception. She glowed as she talked with their guests. When she finally made her way over to him, he could see Jim make his way over as well.

"Finally, I can see you a moment alone," she whispered and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't count on it," he said back. When she looked up at him confused, he nodded to Jim who now stood behind her.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and umm…I hope that you two will be happy," he told them quietly.

Ryan put his hand out for Jim to shake. Jim took it and the both gave a quick handshake. Ryan could see that Pam was trying not to smile. He was doing this for her but doubts that he could ever fully trust Jim when it came to Pam. As Jim walked away Pam turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you," Pam told him when they were by themselves watching everyone have a goodtime.

"You want a divorce already?" He asked with a smirk and she shook her head no but continued to look off. He followed her line of sight and saw Annabelle dancing with Dwight. A small chuckle escaped him.

"I'm pregnant," she told him simply.

Ryan thought there was no way that he had heard her right. Pregnant! They hadn't ever talked about having kids. Grabbing her, he hugged her tightly before letting her go quickly.

"Did I hurt you? Does your family know….how's Anna going to react," he said all of his thoughts aloud. "This baby is going to ours…I mean Anna is ours but …"

"I know," Pam, said stopping him from saying anymore.

"Mommy, did you see me dance," Annabelle said running up to them.

"I sure did sweetie," Pam told her and she looked up at Ryan. "Honey mommy and daddy have to tell you something."

"Anna how would you like to be a big sister?" Ryan asked looking down at Anna and he could tell that she looked confused. "Mommy is going to have a baby. Isn't that great news?"

"No," Anna said and ran off into the crowd of people.

"Well, she'll come around," Ryan told and took her into his arms and they started to sway back and fourth. "We are going to have a real family."

"I know…we got lucky," Pam said.

"It is mine right?" Ryan asked and as predicted, he was hit for it. Ryan twirled her and then dipped her as she laughed. Leaning down her gave her kiss. "Look whose back."

"Mommy….daddy…I love the baby," with that Annabelle hugged Pam and kissed her dress clad stomach.

Ryan picked Annabelle up and she rested her head tiredly against his shoulder. Pam was right…they were lucky.


	25. Epilogue

This is the very end. You will get to see how everyone ended up and meet some people you don't know.

Epilogue:

Pam sat out on the balcony with her sketchpad on her lap. She couldn't let this perfect opportunity pass. The hotel was in perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and with the sunrise in the horizon, she had to draw. As she was drawing, Pam occasionally took a look over her shoulder to take a look back at her husband who lay sleeping in bed.

Reaching down to a small table, she grabbed herself a cup of tea. She loved being able to spend a week alone with her husband of 20 years but she missed her kids.

Annabelle who was now 23 lived with her boyfriend in Connecticut. Pam was happy that she turned out to be so wonderful. They did go through a rough time when Anna was 15 and they told her the truth about Ryan not being her real father. She stopped talking to them for week but then soon came around. She hasn't decided yet if she wanted to meet Roy or not. She and Ryan talked to her every day on the phone, she is still daddy's little girl.

Hannah who is 20 is unquestionably her father's daughter. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Ryan and got some of his cockiness. She is definitely full of surprise especially when she came home from Collage one day with her boyfriend Joseph Shrute. That's right, Dwight's and Angela's son. Thankfully, Joe, as he likes to be called, was a normal young man.

Dillon and Derrick their twins who are 10 came as a surprise. Ryan worked and fought hard at corporate in New York. He was actually able to save the Scranton branch from closing. After eight years, he worked his way to the top earning him the V.P title of the company. After their personal celebration, they were surprised by the two terrors. They couldn't sit still for a minute and always found some sort of trouble to get into.

She was blessed with her family and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Pam let her mind wonder to the other people in her life.

Dwight married Angela and had Joseph. Pam and Ryan both thought the timing of the wedding and Joe's birth was a little suspicious. They may be in-laws soon enough. Dwight now worked on his farm for a living…it was surprising to see how many people actually liked beets.

Michael and Jan married after six years of dating. He was ready after the first month but she was unsure if she ever wanted to be married again. Jan got a job at an advertising company in New York and was quite successful. Michael well he was the stay at home dad and he was a great one.

Roy only ever came around once more. He made a visit to them in New York when Anna was seven. After he realized that, she and Ryan were a real family he never bothered them again.

Jim, he was able to find love after he let her go. He met Carrie on a blind date and they hit off. They were married after two years of dating and both she and Ryan attended the wedding. They lived in Scranton where Jim took over Michael position but then moved out to New York when Ryan offered him a job a corporate. Although she and Jim would never be as close as they were years ago, they now can say they are friends again.

Pam jumped as she felt two arms hug her from behind. She stood up from her chair and hugged Ryan close to her.

"I told you I'd get you here didn't I?" he asked and kissed her neck.

"It's so amazing," she responding looking back out at the scenery. "I want to be able to come back some day with the kids."

"I miss them too. But for now…it's just about you and me," he said directing her back into the room.

"Ryan Howard!" Pam said scandalized.

"Pam Howard," he mimicked and pulled her to him. Pam fell into him and together they lay on the bed. She hoped that this would never end.

A Big Thanks To Everyone Who Has Read This Story.


End file.
